Infamous Juniors Remix
by King 789
Summary: A crew searches for their missing captain along the way going through a series of unfortunate and revelation building events. Can they survive without him or will they fall in to the abyss of the Grand Line.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Infamous Juniors**

_20 years later more or less + one year_

_LougeTown 12:00pm_

It was three months into the New Year and the new bounties have been ship around the globe. It was a quiet day in LougeTown at the moment; bounties were taped on buildings for public to view the new and old faces of the criminals. Two construction workers who were on a break were having a casual conversation until a wanted poster caught his eye. He pulled the poster off the wall and look at the young man picture.

"Monkey D. Alejandro (Missing) dead or alive 215,000,000 berri." The man read.

The other man look at the poster of the pirate. "Oh, they still haven't found him yet." The man smirk. "Why they care if he's missing he's nothing more than a pirate and son to that low life the Pirate King and that whore."

The other man laugh and ball the paper up throwing it on the ground and peeling another poster off the wall, of a female with shoulder length navy hair and blue eyes. "Nico Ohara Shichibukai (Missing) 237,023,000 berri." He read.

"Oh, that government dog who went missing several months ago." The construction worker said.

The ground beneath the feet began to slightly shake, the sound of marching can be heard and the marine's soldiers along with their Vice-Admiral who was wearing a dog mask March through the streets next to the men, the men coward in fear as the marines walk by pressing their backs against the wall carefully watching the soldiers.

"When did they get here?" One worker tremble.

The Vice Admiral open the doors with some soldiers by his side. The customers and bartender stared at the Vice Admiral trying to swallow the lump in his throat. His eyes roll around the room for any trace of the person he is looking for.

He then took a deep breath and let out a loud an alarming call. "OI, ALEJANDRO THIS IS YOUR GRANDFATHER GARP ARE YOU IN HERE!" He shouted but only the replies of curses and groans of the men in the tavern answer. "Not here." Garp close the doors ignoring the cries from the men.

"Vice Admiral!" One of the soldiers ran to him. "We search but he isn't here."

Vice Admiral Garp looks at the soldier than the sky watching the birds and sunset. _'You brat where the__ hell are you?'_

_On a pirate ship in the middle on the ocean of the Grand Line._

What a perfect day to be out on the sea. The sunshine and the waves were calm, seagulls squawk overhead. Within the ship which casually pressed through the waves a game was taking place. A game amongst three a young woman and two young men. The young woman had long red hair to her mid back and went over her shoulders. She wore a blue strapless top, short white skirt, and light blue strap sandals which went two inches above her ankles. The young man has short silver hair wearing a white tank top and long blue jeans. The other young man was more dressy compare to the other two. The male had his brown hair in a pony tail that stops at his shoulders wearing a gray striped ivy hat. He wore a brown button down dress shirt cover by a black strip sleeveless vest, black dress pants and black dress shoes. They were playing a game of cards, playing for money. The silver hair boy reveals his cards, then the dressy boy, then the red head girl.

"Oh, yeah I won!" The red head girl jump, grabbing all the money on the table in a big hug.

The silver hair boy stared in awe and horror as he grip his hair. "No way!"

The dressy boy began whining arm over his eyes. "Darn Naomi I hate you!"

"Why are they always upset over dumb things?" A young man spoke. He had dark blue hair that nearly touch his shoulders but the tips roll up, he had light tan skin and orange eyes. He wore a navy and white strip short sleeve shirt and long dark blue jeans; he was reading a horror book lying on a couch near the window.

"I like noise, Rick." A young woman said beside him. She had brown skin and her hair was black and style in two black pom poms on the side of her head. She wore a light white jacket but underneath was a pick two piece swimsuit the top were two large seashells. "Without the noise it'll be boring and quiet." She said looking out the window.

"Surrender yur selves Infamous Juniors!" A male shouted from outside the ship.

The Infamous Juniors pirates are what they call themselves. It was what the World Government originally label them sense their captain was Monkey D. Alejandro son of the Pirate King, it was also their label sense the crew was under the age of twenty one and parents were once high ranking criminals listed in the bingo book. They too are also wanted for various things besides being pirates and opposing the World Government. It started off as a good day for them until they heard crew name be called by an all too familiar voice and sigh.

"That noise I can live without." The young woman said.

The crew walks out from within the ship and went to the railing. A little boat with the World Government flag, an obese middle age man with a receding gray hair line, wielding a large mallet, and wearing a white vest and pants was on the boat. His two young marine sidekicks were on board, one short guy wearing big glasses and had a dark green bowl shape hair cut wearing basic navy uniform and another boy who looks quit feminine was on board. He was leaning against the large man on the cramp ship wearing basic navy attire. He had short comb blond hair and looking in a compact mirror, checking his appearance.

"It's over Infamous." The man shouted. "You will pay for your crimes." The green hair boy said determine. "No point in running." The blonde boy said dryly.

The Infamous Crew stared at them with a 'you can't be serious look'. The little boat went up and down threatening to fall over from the tiny waves that bump against it. The three marines lost balance for a brief moment before regaining themselves feeling triumphant. It was short lived for Rick held his arm out letting a saber extend from him and striking the tiny boat causing the three to fall. A few moments later they pull the marines out of the water and on board the ship.

"Darn." The green hair boy sneezes.

"That's what you get for being stupid, kid." The silver hair teen spoke.

"I'm Allen and I'm not a kid I'm fourteen." He said then sneezes.

The brown skin girl walks out of the ship closet with towels in hand giving one to Allen. "Stop taunting him Aeon. It's bad enough we destroy their ship." She said giving the last two towels to the wet marines.

"Vanessa don't blame Rick's actions on us." Aeon said folding his arms.

"Rick's our Vice Captain so we'll have to take some of the responsibility." The dressy teen said.

"Ah, Thomas not you to." Aeon scoff.

The blonde hair marine was ignoring everything around him and looking in his mirror before a punch in the head distracted him. "Ow, Captain Davis what the hell." The blonde teen yell to the obese man. "Look what I found all wet because you left them in your back pocket, James." He grumbles. "It's not my fault we fell in the water." James argues.

Rick snatches the wanted posters that were in Captain Davis hand ignoring his complaints of protest. He unfolded them and saw the Infamous Juniors former captain next saw Nico Ohara paper. He scans through the posters of the wanted people.

"What's wrong, heartbroken missing your former captain?" Captain Davis taunted.

Rick glare at Davis causing him to coward and squatted down to his level, rolling the papers up and began tapping them on Davis's head. "Where were you going to take these?" He asks.

"Like I'll tell you." Captain Davis smirks.

"We don't talk to pirates." Allen said coldly.

"Drum Island it's a winter island not far from here." James said casually.

Allen and Davis eyes popped out of their head and stared in shock, tear stream going down their face. "James how could you? You betray us." They cried.

"Tie them up and lockem in the brig." Rick said turning his back from them and walking upper deck to the wheel of the ship.

"We have a brig?" Thomas asks.

"Yeah." Aeon said casually tying the marines up even though they struggle. "I made it not long ago."

Naomi to walk upper deck sitting on the railing behind Rick. "Looks like you found our heading, Vice." She said.

"Yeah miss navigator." Rick replied.

An: Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Drum Island**

In a large resident's a house not far from Cocoa weed a town on the island live a king. His name was Dalton and even though had the choice to live in the castle decided to live and raise a family among the people. He's been the King for more than twenty years now and the people have adored him, his wife, and daughter. He sat near a window by a fire place of his home watching the snow fall while sipping a cup of hot coco. It was something he and his wife done every morning they live together, he still does it even after her death two years ago. She had the flu which was spreading around rapidly back claiming her and others victim. All he had now was his kingdom and his precious daughter who he heard running down the steps and coming toward him.

"Good morning old timer." She said kissing her father cheek through his short gray beard.

"Where are you off to so early?" He ask her noticing she was wearing warm white attire.

She pour her self some hot chocolate before speaking and took a sip. "Dr. Tony said he'll give me a medical lesson today sense we miss a whole week worth of lesson." She sat the hot chocolate down and tied her chestnut color hair in a pony tail, then putting her boots on.

"Would you like me to escort you to the castle." He ask.

"No." She responded wrapping a scarf around her neck. "I'll ride the Drum Ropeway." She said opening the door hot chocolate in hand.

"Be careful, Anya." Dalton said.

His daughter nodded with a smile and headed out the door.

_Stool's restaurant_

"Let's see whats good to eat." Naomi said reading the menu.

Stool's Restaurant a famous place in Coca weed town was full of business many people waiting for a table or spot at a bar to open. The restaurant unfortunately is medium size and only so many people could be dined at a time, like in any normal restaurant.

"Just choose a salad like always so we can get our food already." Aeon said dryly head resting in open palm and elbow on the table.

Thomas look at the entrance of the restaurant and notice a 'wait to be seated sign' where a few angry customers were staring at them. "Um, I think we were suppose to wait over there to get a seat?"

"They were taking to long and anyway this tables only enough for, four people." Aeon said.

"Yes, I will have the salad." Naomi made her decision and gesture for a waiter to come over.

"No kidding." Aeon said and Naomi punch him in the head leaving a swollen lump. "What the hell was that for?" He said gripping his head in pain.

"You think we should bring Vanessa something back?" Thomas ask.

"Nope, we need to save our money and beside theirs food on the ship." Aeon said.

"What about the marines?" Thomas ask.

"Starve them." Aeon answer.

Thomas had a blank expression to Aeon with a sweat drop on the back of his head. "That's harsh."

The waiter walk up and began taking the three orders except for Rick who was staring at Alejandro's wanted/missing poster. "Excuse me." The waiter said. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm good." Rick smile.

The waiter look at the poster than back at Rick, assuming he understood the situation. "Okay, I understand. At any rate I'm Tamachibi I'm your waiter and my father owns the restaurant if you need anything I'll be over." He then took his leave to fill their orders.

Rick's gaze went back to the poster of their missing Captain. _'Where could you went? Did you really abandoned us?'_ The question that went through Rick's mind every now and again.

_Flashback_

_The crew had landed on an island in the Grand Line. It was around noon and they were here for food and a few supplies before setting sail once more. Vanessa, Naomi, Thomas, and Aeon went to the town while Alejandro and Rick keep care of the ship. At the moment the two were laying on deck staring at the clouds that pass covering then revealing the sun._

_Alejandro sat up and made a loud yawn. 'I'm so bored.' He began to complain. 'On top of that my clothes still smell bad.'_

_'It's not your clothes it's you after fighting that marine captain.' Rick sigh annoy with the same complaint._

_'Still how many showers and clothes changes I have to take and I'm still bored.' Alejandro complain once more._

_Rick turn his back to him. 'If your so bored go for a walk. Fresh air might make you smell good and you won't be sitting here annoying me.'_

_'Yes!' Alejandro said jumping off the ship and running into the forest. 'Keep it lock, Vice Captain Rick.' Alejandro said Rick responding with a lazy wave._

_End Flashback_

"You know looking is just going to make you feel worst." Naomi said.

Rick sigh before speaking resting the poster on the table and leaning back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling. "I shouldn't told him to leave." He responded.

"It's not your fault. Not like you went and kill him your self." Aeon responded receiving a hard punch in the head from Naomi. Aeon head smack the table causing their drinks to bounce but not spill over. Aeon grip his head as two large lumps swell up and he began rubbing them.

"What the hell was that for?!" He said, tears on the side of his cheeks and eyes popping out.

"Why would you say something like that? Do you even know if he's dead?" Naomi shout anger.

"I'm just preparing for the worst." Aeon spoke and with out warning was smack in the back of the head by Thomas.

Aeon glare over at him and simply saw the crew's swords man sip his tea. "Anyway, Vice what are we doing here?"

Rick sat up in his chair leaning forward. "Do y'all know that a Strawhat Pirate resides here." He said.

Aeon and Thomas raise and eyebrow as this peaked their curiosity. "Strawhat at a place like this?" Aeon ask.

Aeon and Thomas look at Naomi for some source of answers. "Don't look at me, I only met my mother and father." She said raising her hands defensively.

"He was a doctor on their crew before they split long time ago." Rick explain.

"What was his name?" Thomas ask sipping more of his tea.

"Um, I think it was-" Rick started.

"Tony Tony Chopper." An old woman said.

The pirates turn to the a table behind them were the woman spoke. She was an elderly lady but dress like she was in her twenties, wearing a white shirt with the kingdom's flag printed on it revealing her pierce naval. A violet long sleeve coat with a pink trim around the collar, wore violet hipster pants and pink boots. She had her feet prop up on the table and a bottle of liquor in her hand.

"Ill, is that appropriate for old woman to wear." Aeon teased.

The woman glare at the pirate and in a blink of an eye, was at their table and launch a kick at him, which Aeon caught her ankle with ease. "Oi, give me some credit, I'm a pirate after all." Aeon said, a mocking grin at her.

"Excuse me. I saw you get knock around a minute ago and thought you were all talk." The woman said, a mocking grin of her own.

The customers in the restaurant gather observing the scene in front of them. Some people began to mur mur amongst themselves, placing bet's on whose going to win most of the money on the woman while the rest was on the boy. Others were cursing the pirates for messing with the countries doctor. The waiter Tamachibi push through the large crowd that circle the pirates and woman. "Dr. Kureha, please behave yourself what ever he done can you promise to move pass it and not hurt him?" He beg.

A vain on the side of Aeon's head flex from annoyance. Instead of hearing cries of safety for mainly the bar and elderly woman Dr. Kureha, what went through his ears was that this woman can beat his ass. "She hurt me! Don't you know who I am!" He stood anger and release the woman leg.

"Leave it be." Rick said. "We don't need to be kick out again."

"Your Vice Captain is wise." Dr. Kureha stood with a smirk. "I would hate to kick your ass down a pedestal."

"What!" Aeon growl.

Thomas stood placing a hand on Aeon's shoulder. "Please let it go we don't fight the elderly...all the time."

"How you know I was a Vice?" Rick ask.

"I sat so close and couldn't help over hearing." She said picking up her table she knock over from before. "As the young waiter call me I'm Dr. Kureha."

"A doctor." Naomi responded. "Do you know where the strawhat's doctor is?"

Dr. Kureha nodded. "Yeah he stays at the castle. I wouldn't mind showing you where he's at as long your Vice doesn't mind."

Aeon fold his arms and began to pout like a child and turn his back to them. "I'm not going anywhere with this woman."

"At the castle you say." Rick said as he, Dr. Kureha and Naomi walk toward the exit of the restaurant wearing their winter clothing. "Yeah." Dr. Kureha spoke and the only one not wearing any winter clothing.

Aeon mouth was agate eye's sticking out in shock and disgust. "Aren't you coming?" Thomas said putting his winter coat on. Aeon soon snap out of it and follow suit garbing his coat and running out the bar. "What about our food?"

"Who cares they probably spit in it." Thomas answer.

Unknown to them a couple of men were watching them through binoculars from the shadows, hidden behind the buildings. "Is that them." One of the men said with a grin. "Yeah." The other man said. "Rich Kid Rick 183,345,000 berri, Class Act Thomas 137,000,00 berri, Short Fuse Aeon 75,500,000 berri, and Raining Phionex Naomi 35,000,000 berri." The greedy man grin.

_An: Please Review Bounty names kind of suck I know_


	3. Chapter 3

**Opening:** **Chance-Uverworld**

**Chapter 3: Rumble in Drum Castle Part 1**

A woman leans against one of Drum Island's famous Drum Mountains. She had snow white hair style in a snowflake design. She wore a light blue kimono which drape below her shoulder's and stop a few inches above her knees. A white ribbon tied around her waist in a bow and she wore a crystal necklace and airings. She observe the snow and watch as each flake fell and touch the ground, and oddly enough while looking at the snowflakes saw an unique shape one and thought about designing her hair that way.

"Lieutenant, lieutenant!" She looks beside her and saw two men running toward her.

One man was large and chubby having an odd peach and brown skin tone. He had round cheeks and shoulder length teal hair color wearing gray and white snow attire. The other man was slim, pale skin and wore glasses. He had two buck teeth and black hair in a thin pony tail, wearing white snow attire.

"What is it?" She asks.

The man stop in front of her and began trying to catch their breath from running all the way from town. The cold wind blew and they began to shiver as the snow brush over them but seem to have no effect on the woman. "Hurry up and answer, captain will not have weak subordinates who can't take the cold." She said growing impatient.

"Yes, lieutenant Acacia. We've found the Infamous Juniors." The chubby man said handing the pirate's wanted posters to the woman Acacia. She took them and views each poster of the pirates. "This is the one that defeated Captain Yasopp." The skinny man pointed to one of the posters of a particular pirate.

_'This...impossible.'_ Lieutenant Acacia thought to herself. Blood beginning to boil from anger, her hand clenching the poster wrinkling it. She then ball up the poster, threw it on the ground and stomp on the poster. The men look at her with a large sweat drop of confusion, concern, and fear but then jump when she glare daggers of anger and impatient at them. "What are you doing?! Go after them and finish the job!" She said.

"What about you?" The slim man asks.

"I have something to take care of, now go!" Acacia shouted before she sank in the snow.

The men nodded to each other and proceeded to their destination where they assume the pirates were heading. "What you think that's about, Gordo?" The slim man asks.

"I'm not sure, Akili?" The chubby man Gordo responded to the slim man. "Maybe it's that time of the month."

_ A young woman washes up on shore moments ago. She led there in pain, blood dripping down her, arms, shoulders and legs. She was drench in seawater; her red hair had caught seaweed and some barnacles. She was in so much pain that her body went numb but she couldn't move. On top of all that she had a fever and the sun was beaming down on her directly. She tries to raise a weak arm but fail too and simply closed her eyes trying to block out the sunlight._

_ "It's so bright." She commented. It was bright and glorious surprisingly sense a hurricane hit the day before. Even in her condition she considers it so, but she always enjoys the weather no matter what state it came in. It was a love she picks up allegedly from her mother that and the love for money except she had a greater lust for it. She heard a sudden movement beside her and turn her head to the left but saw an orange crab stare at her briefly before crawling away. She smirks and wishes she had as much energy as that crab. "I'm tired and I can't move." She said turning her gaze to the sun. "If I'm going to die today is a beautiful day to do so." She smiles thankful that today was a glorious and sunny day to die. Thankful that no storm was approaching and it was a beautiful day for her to rest in peace. Fortunately the day was glorious and wasn't the day for her to die._

"_You know you shouldn't stare at the sun like that." A young man said looking down at the woman._

_Her eyes were shut briefly but now were open from hearing the voice and startled seeing two young men standing over her. "Alejandro, can't you see she's a mermaid. They have the brain of a fish and don't know any better." The other young man teased._

"_Oh, I didn't know that. I probably didn't because she doesn't have a tail, Rick." Alejandro said lifting the young woman up in his arms bridle style and taking her to a village on the island._

"_Then she's a dugong." Rick responded following his captain teasing her._

"_You save me." She said weakly hair covering half of her face and was growing fatigue from the fever. "Thank you."_

"_Yeah, I always wanted a pet dugong." Alejandro smirks._

_The young woman let out a light chuckle. "I'm not a dugong, obviously." She responded._

"_Obviously." Alejandro chuckle. "Then what are you?"_

"_I'm..._

"Naomi." Rick called. Naomi was lost in thought remembering the time on the shore. She looks up and saw Drum Castle Gate's open and Dr. Kureha, Aeon and Thomas walk on the pathway to the castle. "You alright?" Rick question.

"Y-yeah." She responded the two catching up with the others.

The double's doors to the Castle have open. The pirate's view the castle in awe, on the first floor weapons of all kind from cannons to katanas were hang up or resting on the floor the larger weapons on the floor. On the other floors of the snow white castle were several rooms which were being use for patients, research and classes. Each room decor would either be a library, a typical hospital room, or a classroom for those who study to be a doctor.

"What is all this?" Thomas asks amaze simply from the weapons and space of the castle.

"This is Drum Castle, the islands hospital and school. Ever sense Chopper has come back he practically beg me for him or should I say us teach other inspiring doctors. On the first few floors is where we keep our medical supplies and lab. On the second few set of floors are where we take care of our patient's and remaining third set is where classes are being kept." Dr. Kureha said taking a drink of her liquor.

"Then what are the weapons for?" Rick asks observing one of the katana, taking one off the wall.

"It's for just in case no good pirates like yur selves try and attack the island." She responded taking another swig of her drink.

"What a waste. As if a bunch of doctors and a hag going to defeat pirates." Aeon said doubtful. Aeon eyes grew wide as he duck from a flying katana that came out of Rick's hand but was thrown by Dr. Kureha. Aeon had cold sweat running down his face, seeing the sword launch deep in the wall. "You old witch and why did you let her take the sword Rick!?" He asks furiously. "You did that on purpose!"

"Did not." Rick said nonchalantly walking to another sword.

"Did so!" Aeon growl.

Thomas heard a door open from the first floor and saw what look like a panda-man walk out carrying test tubes. He nearly drops one but manage to catch it, wiping sweat from his brow. "Hello!" Thomas smile and wave. The panda jump almost dropping several tubes but caught them and ran into the nearest closet. "Weird." Thomas said. "He also did something like that on that island to."

"Oi, young one." Dr. Kureha said referring to Rick. "What do you plan on talking to my little reindeer about? His pirate days are over and I doubt he's willing to take any offers to be the doctor for the likes of y'all." She said taking another sip of her liquor and leaning against the wall.

"Likes of us!" Aeon growl. "What is that pose to mean?"

Thomas sat a hand on Aeon's shoulder. "Let it go Mr. Aeon." He smiles. "You keep talking to her like that you'll end up getting killed." Aeon stuff his hands in his pocket and lean against the wall, fuming and muttering something on the lines of death or curses.

"We're here to see if this Chopper pirate knows anything about our captain's whereabouts." Rick said handing the poster to Dr. Kureha, she receiving the poster. "Monkey D. Alejandro, 215,000,000 berri. They still haven't found him yet." She responded giving him back the poster. "What makes you think Chopper will know anything about this?"

"Well he's a Strawhat pirate part of the Pirate King's crew, sure will they had plan on searching for him?" Rick said assuming it was natural for a father pirate or not to gather a search party for his offspring.

Dr. Kureha sighs and took another sip of her liquor. "The Strawhat pirates have long split up ever sense then Chopper has lost contact with the crew but I can't speak for the others." She took another swig of her drink. "But if anything I'm glad the rumors aren't true. Nasty rumors of you guys are flying around saying that y'all kill him in order to get his inheritance or for fame."

"I'll never kill someone for money the hell with what people say." Aeon replied coldly.

"I might be on bad terms with him before but I'll never kill Mr. Captain." Thomas smile while at the same time observing one of the hand held weapons.

"Yeah, we have been worrying sick about him. We even went back to East Blue to look for him. On top of that we try to save Ohara but even then when we found her captive's we still lost her." Naomi said sadly, a heavy feeling building in her heart a feeling she hated more then anything. Feelings of hopelessness, weakness, and sadness were emotions that been going through each member of the Infamous Juniors over varies things recently, their Captain absences is on top of the list.

"Oi, stop bringing everyone down." Aeon said walking to her and grabbing both sides of her face and stretching them. "Smile idiot, brighten up and smile!" He said.

"Stop, idiot!" Naomi said grabbing the sides of Aeon's face mirroring his actions.

A door from either the third or fifth door flung open, a toddler size creature ran out and jumping on the railing. He was a brown reindeer that stand upright like a human, wearing blue pants and a white doctor coat. "WHAT THE...SHUT UP WE'RE HAVING CLASS!" He shouted to the Infamous Pirates below. The pirates look up at the little reindeer in confusion, the reindeer looking back at them and for a reason took back by their presence. "Uh...you." The reindeer started but was cut short by a large wind that began blowing through the castle to the entrance. "What is this?" He asks. Several screams came out of the room he was once in; he went into the room and saw several of his students with and orange and green aura around them. "What wrong!?" The reindeer question urgently but was stunned by the reply. Everyone in his class turns to either carrots or broccoli depending on their aura and flew outside the room and out the castle through the entrance.

Rick look up at the flying vegetation above him. "What the?" He question and began to follow it which lead outside the castle entrance from where his crew came.

"Wait Rick!" Naomi called but the wind blew harder and she as well as the others desperately covers themselves.

Gordo stood outside sucking all the vegetables that were coming from the castle chomping down each one until there was no more. "Why vegetables, why not a steak of crispy fried chicken." He drools at the thought.

"Because you're on a diet and you must stick with it. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have taken so long to find these pirates." Akili responded.

"Hey you!" Rick called stopping at the castle open gates a few feet in front of the two. "Are you responsible for what's going on in there?" He asks.

"What make you say that?" Gordo said. A small old carrot with a cane hover to him and Gordo quickly swallow it whole and let out a breath. "Thank goodness my last carrot, now I won't have to hold my breath through my nose."

Rick had a large sweat-drop form on the back of his head. "I guess it's you then."

The remaining pirate crew, Dr. Kureha who was carrying a bag full of weapons and the reindeer ran out to Rick. "Rick whats wrong?" Aeon questions.

Both Gordo and Akili notice the pirate they were looking for and a grin grew on their face. "I take it you're the Infamous Juniors?" Akili said.

"Yeah I'm..." Rick was cut off before he finishes his introduction.

"We're not interested in you just that little vixen there." Gordo pointed to Naomi.

"We'll as cute and I maybe you're just a little young for me." Kureha said hands on her hip.

Gordo raise an eyebrow and sweat-drop form behind his head. "No not you." Naomi put on a brave face unbuttoning the top of her jacket. She reach in her jacket and unfolded a three yard red staff with Japanese golden dragon designs going down the staff and put on flame retardant gloves, twirling the staff in her hands and holding it in front of her.

"Did she just take that out of her boobs?" Akili said shock to the point eyes pop out of his head.

"How did she fit that in there?" Aeon question eyebrow raise.

Gordo smirk defiantly and he fold his arms. "Raining Phionex Naomi, I've come for your head for killing Captain Yasopp."

**Infamous Juniors Omake: Naomi**

Within the entertainment room of the ship a large screen was on the wall, Vanessa smiling standing beside it holding a remote.

"Let's see why Naomi calls the Raining Phionex." Vanessa clicks the remote Naomi on screen fling her staff at the marines. "Naomi staff is call the Raining Phionex which is weird because their dragons drawings on it."

"Oi, say designs not drawing it sound childish." Naomi complains.

"Her weapon uses fire and can extend and be swung around in the air causing the fire to rain down." Vanessa says clicking remote another image shown of an example fighting the marines. "Today weather is fire, is her favorite catch phrase."

"Is not." Naomi complains.

"Yeah it is you say it every time you fight or get angry and attack like you're the freakin hulk or somethin." Aeon said.

"Today weather is FIRE!" Naomi swung her staff around most of the fire hitting Aeon causing him to scream and run like a girl, Naomi chasing after. "Wait!" She called.

"See ya next time and as always please review." Vanessa smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Cut Loose, Thomas comes into play!**

"Captain Yasopp?" Naomi said astonish by Gordo's words. About a year or so ago a month after their captain Alejandro went missing a nakama of theirs was abducted. Their friend was Nico Ohara the governor of the New Ohara an island that her mother Nico Robin founded and been in development for years. The government considers the island a threat and wanted to form another Buster Call. Fortunately Nico Robin and the World Government came to a negotiation and they made Nico Robin Shichibukai, however as Ohara gotten older and her mother decide to be a retire pirate the title was pass down to her daughter, Nico Ohara. She met the Infamous Pirate's and save them from trouble and vice versa, she also the main influence on their bounty's including their M.I.A captain. After their captain was missing they went to her for leads on Alejandro but found that she been abducted by men who were wearing mask, one of them Captain Yasopp.

"Yeah, Captain Yasopp. Decedent of one of the Strawhat Pirates like yurself, you two have a lot in common." Gordo mock.

Naomi clenches her staff anger form from a memory from the battle with that man. "Don't ever compare me to him! That man was trash as well as the others ganging up on a woman and for what? Now tell what you did with Ohara and Alejandro?!" Naomi glares.

The pirate crew was shock by her words; this was her first mentioning of this about Alejandro and these people. "Naomi what did you say?" Aeon question.

"Well it's no use in hiding this anymore?" Rick began to explain. "Remember when we were at New Ohara, apparently this Yasopp person said something about Alejandro to Naomi and the Strawhat Pirate Usopp." Rick explains calmly.

"Usopp?" The little Reindeer question. "So the rumors are true."

Dr. Kureha looks at the little reindeer beside her questionably. "What rumors, Chopper?"

"The rumors about the situation with Usopp and Infamous, Luffy told me about this before when he call my Den Den Mushi and I was going to tell you but I didn't want to upset you Doctrine, sorry." Chopper bowed apologetically.

Dr. Kureha studies him for a moment, looking at how much her little reindeer grown and how now he was no longer at least terrified of her. How she miss some of those days as she took a swig of her liquor. "You're a man aren't you? You don't have to run everything by me."

"Wait how come you two never said anything about this!" Aeon said infuriated. "What about you? Did you know anything about this?" He pointed an accusing finger to Thomas.

Thomas sips his tea before speaking. "I'm in the dark about this like you are." He responds calmly with a smile and began to drink his tea.

Aeon glare at him as he clenches his fist in aggravation. "Will you stop smiling! And where you get that tea?!"

"Well I don't know about any Alejandro but as for Nico Ohara, that information I'm not obligated to answer." Gordo said.

Naomi gritted her teeth. "You lying bastard! Tell us what happen to the two of them. I know you have him why else will he say that?! Huh!"

Gordo folded his arms and repeated his sentence. "That information is at high security and I'm forbid to answer."

Naomi growled and charge to Gordo, her staff bursting into flames and twirling over her head. She was leaving herself wide open and Gordo had every chance to administrate the first and final blow as he was preparing to do so. A tea cup crash on the ground and in an instant Thomas stood in front hand in front of Naomi.

"Move what are you doing?!" Naomi shouted.

Thomas stared at her seriously for a moment before smiling. "Please step back Ms. Naomi. You need to relax."

Naomi stared at him in disbelief. "Relax, how can you say that when-"

"Naomi step back now that's an order." Rick said. "At the emotional state you are now you're not capable of handling this. Let Thomas deal with it."

Naomi glared daggers at him, she hated when both her captain when he was with them and vice-captain get this way. When they spoke like that it was as if they weren't Nakama, as if she and the others were just crew mates nothing more. Regardless she knew Rick was right and step back taking her position with the remain crew mates.

"Yeah and look at it as if you owe me for letting you win our card game." Thomas said.

Gordo smirk at this change of pace. "I don't see whats the big difference kid. Fighting you and fighting that girl you both look so fragile and weak and pathetic." He taunted.

Thomas smirks and snaps his fingers, ten sword flashes around him in a burst of light ten Jian in folklore known as the Gentlemen of Swords. Gordo crack his knuckles. "I'll break those swords to pieces, just what kind of lame devil fruit is that."

"The ittou ittou no mi (Blade Blade Fruit) and trust me there's a lot more to it than ten blades." Thomas said.

"Oh." Gordo said rushing toward him trying to land a punch but Thomas has leap high into the air.

"I've you know those who fight me will be skewer!" Thomas said a deviant grin on his face raising his swords that were being levitated to strike.

Dalton was sitting near the fire place on the same spot where he said goodbye to his daughter and having his drink of hot chocolate even thought it was afternoon. The snow was falling more than it was earlier and the temperature drop tremendously. Dalton had to put an extra heavy coat on. A knock was coming from the front door a loud one. Dalton sat his drink down and walk to the door assuming that his daughter has forgotten some sort of material she need.

"Oi, haven't I told you to make sure you have everything before leaving." He said opening the door.

His heart skips a beat and he stared at Acacia in awe and fright. He step back and she casually walk into his home, she shutting the door behind her. Dalton just stared at the woman trying his best to form a sentence. "Acacia what are you?"

"Hi hi Dalton." She said all too cheerfully patting him on the shoulder. "You've gotten old but I'm glad you're doing well." Acacia smile as she walks up the stairs of his home. "Hey Anya are you here? Come out darling!" She called looking through rooms, closets and under shoe boxes before running downstairs.

"She she isn't here." Dalton said still in a state of shock. "Um?"

Acacia put her index finger to her lips and stared at him curiously before clapping her hands together coming up with a solution. "Oh, I've got it I know where she is." She then ran to Dalton's cup of hot chocolate and lift up the coaster. "Anya are you their?"

"She isn't there and quick playing around Acacia!" Dalton shouted in fury. "Why are you here, a long time ago you left us because those people call you for duty and you couldn't choose. Dr. Kureha, Chopper, and I work hard to keep your reputation clean and life a secret so far to even fake your own death telling others and Anya that you died from flu!"

Acacia sigh she knew what she did was wrong and it'll be hard for her to come back to this island with people thinking you're dead but it's was something she wanted to do for a long time. To see her family and the people again. "I'm quitting."

Dalton stared at his wife for a second. "You're quitting as if they'll let you go that easy."

Acacia face her husband staring at him straight in the eye, an intense look showing that she was honest, just like the day she said 'I do'. "They say all I have to do is defeat the girl that killed my captain and that's it. Then I can come back home to you and Anya." She walks up to her husband putting her cold hands on the side of his cheeks. "Don't you want me back? I want you and Anya back; I want to fill the two year time that we miss together because of work."

"But how are we going to explain this to everyone and whats with the change of heart?" Dalton said skeptical at his wife words. "I thought life was too boring for you and you went back to work is that not it?"

Acacia look at him hurt in his eyes. "No, I left them without notice and they force me to make it up to them by have me being taken away from you. It was either that or they kill you, Anya and wipe out this island. I was able to negotiate with them and said this can be my final job." She said honestly to her husband as the two were less than an inch away from kissing.

"Sorry." She said before walking to the door. "I have to make this right and finish the job first and then I will come back to you." Acacia bolted out the door running into the snow that was pouring heavily. Dalton ran out the door but was stop as the winter weather blew his way. He stared at where his wife was running off to still in disbelief of seeing her and torn over how to explain this all to Anya and everyone. He began to walk back to the door where in horror saw Anya stand beside it. "Who was that just now?" She said. "Was that mom just now?

Gordo was pushing back Thomas as he desperately raises his swords to block the punches that were coming from Gordo. Thomas was stumbling back as each hit landed on his sword's a tremendous force thrusting him. "Die die die! This is all you got you dressy bastard!" Gordo taunted. "I've eaten the Mechi Mechi no mi (Food Food Fruit) I can turn anything to food and benefit from it. When you were leaping in the air like a ballerina I've turn the snow into milk then swallowing it building muscle and strong bones."

Thomas then found the last punch Gordo through was block by his sword but had him corner against the wall. "I'm trap!" He said feeling the brick wall connected to the gate.

Gordo raise his fist to strike Thomas. "This is it!" He shouted.

Thomas looks on in fear. "No!" He smirk and caught the punch in his hand.

Gordo look at him in shock as he felt his hand being crushed. He raises his other fist to strike but his attack was block by one of Thomas swords. Gordo leap back as another sword made an effort to strike him, he was now a few feet away from Thomas. "You trick me!" He said.

"Yeah." Thomas smile. "I like having fun and playing during a fight don't you?"

Gordo glare daggers at Thomas, he hated being trick especially by a pirate, Akili notice Gordo growing aggression. "Do you want me to help?" He asks. Gordo look back toward Akili. "No stay back!" Before Gordo could turn he felt cold metal briefly brush against his face before it went pass him stabbing the ground a distance behind him then exploding.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't expect to get a bomb, my bad." Thomas smile.

Gordo stared back at the young pirate in disbelief. "What did you do?" He said anger.

"Oh you don't know about this? I wouldn't expect a brute like you to do thought, but my ittou ittou no mi give me the ability to summon an unlimited amount of swords and wield ten at once. Alongside that it comes with one random attribute when summoning ten at once. It's always such a surprise." Thomas smile.

Gordo smirk. "I see you are a very interesting one. I'm going to have to actually try."

"Good to know." Thomas said.

"Mechi Mechi no mi: Transform!" Gordo said. An yellow aura began to glow around him then his body was consume by smoke.

Aeon raise an eyebrow at this. "Did he fart?" And as usual Naomi knock him in the head. "Shut up!"

A shock wave surge through, the ground shake and the wind began swirling around Gordo at high velocity and then spread around him along with the smoke. His body has change from an obese body to a lean muscular figure, healthy and youthful appearance. "That feel's so much better to be rid of all that fat and I look handsome too."

Thomas had a sweat drop expression. "He was saying I was feminine." Thomas began removing his winter attire and was now in his normal clothes before reaching the island. "This is better I could move around now."

"You're going to catch a cold without your coat on?" Gordo said. "Youth these days so simple, don't understand if they live long and healthy lives they can have smooth skin, muscles and good looks like me." He look behind Thomas and wink at his crew, they all responding with a sweat drop.

"That guy's a freak." Aeon said.

"Now we agree on somethin." Naomi said.

"That was a complete 360." Rick said.

Thomas smile as he began pushing some of the strands of hair from his face. "I'll be alright, I have looks, brain and bronze too you know and believe it or not I love to fight. I just don't see why be so barbaric about it and fight like a gentlemen."

"But he hate doing work and when our captain was with us he try to slice him every chance he got." Naomi said still sweat drop and Rick nodding his head in agreement.

"I miss those days." Thomas said, looking back on the thought dreamily.

"On a serious note may I ask you a question, it's about that tattoo." Gordo said.

Thomas places his hand on his left side of his neck where the tattoo is. It's a smiling skully with one hand on each side of the skull with the middle, ring, and thumb fingers folded and pinky and index finger out. The tongue of the skully also hangs out and had a number four in black ink on the tongue. "What about it?" Thomas said seriously.

"I've been in the navy before I join with my deceased Captain and my other partner Acacia and I learn that numbers and symbols are some sort of ranking is it not?" Gordo explain. "If I understand correctly you are the forth strongest man on your crew, yes?"

"No, this is a tattoo of our jolly roger and the number is an order of people who are on the crew, meaning that I'm the fourth person to join Infamous." Thomas explains. "Our captain had us tattoo to show how loyal we are to the crew and calling out the government for labeling us pirates even thought that was not our original intentions."

"So you didn't want to be a pirate?" Gordo question.

"No and neither did our captain. When we were coming together it wasn't for piracy, the government fear who our names were decedents from criminals and label us as pirates. They sent the Marines after us and were to invade them all and some we destroy even though he hated murder, that's the kind of man he is." Thomas explains.

Gordo took in the words the young man said and laugh. "Pirate hating murder impossible, before I became a marine I was a pirate and all we did was kill, kill, and kill it was magnificent. Becom-" Gordo was then cut off by Thomas.

"It is great isn't it? Murder the power to cut loose and have complete and utter control of the situation, the power to strike and manipulate fear in others eyes especially those to who are powerful. It's my ecstasy!" Thomas said smiling a sinister smile. The kind that would strike fear in the bravest of man or even the devil himself and sometimes the crew. Thomas stared into the sky remembering his past slaughters. "I've cut loose on so many people; so many different types of strength through the West Blue that I practically rule that part of the ocean. It wasn't until Captain no Alejandro came and threatens to turn me in and collect my bounty if I wouldn't stop." Thomas smirk the same evil smirk. "Some reason I couldn't or neglect to and was ready to kill Alejandro, Rick, and Naomi as well as everyone else that night. But he-" Thomas stop mid-sentence as a flash of the memory of that night play. The night when Alejandro beat him practically to death. "He stops me and here I am." Thomas smile but this time a more pleasant and harmless one.

Gordo as well as everyone else except Infamous Pirates felt uneasy by his rant. "I wouldn't expect him to be sadistic like that." Dr. Kureha said sipping her liquor and Chopper nodded and snatch the drink out her hand and sips it, resulting to the both fighting over it comically.

"Would you knock it off?" Naomi shouted.

Gordo folded his arms and a serious look was upon his face. "You're a freighting and blood thirsty man, Thomas. Your Captain has to be pretty ruthless and insane to allow you on ship let alone alive. Even though I'm not a marine no more I still consider it my job to subdue evil and in your case I can't allow you to live!" Gordo shouted and rush over to Thomas raising his fist to strike, but he was stop as a large sum of snow crash on him and traps him underneath and Acacia standing on top. "What's taking so long Gordo, Akili?" She question.

Acacia pull Gordo out of the snow by his collar. "Whats taking you two so long, ya'll shouldn't have a problem with these kids?" Acacia said in disappointment.

Gordo brush the snow off of him. "Sorry but, Wait I COULD OF GOT THAT ONE IF YOU DIDN'T COME SURFING IN HERE, ACACIA!" Gordo pointed to Thomas.

Acacia gave a chilling look to Gordo several sweat droplets going down the back of his neck. "I mean uh... AKILI YOU JERK WHY ARE YOU STANDING BACK THERE HELPLESS!" Gordo yell directing his anger at Akili

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO STEP BACK!" Akili shouted.

"Drop it you two we have a task at hand." Acacia said facing the pirates. "Oi Akili gets up here and transform."

Akili did as he was told and took his spot beside Acacia. He squatted and clenches his fist as his glasses fell off and snow began to twist around him. "Leap, Rabbit Rabbit Fruit model: Lapahn." He said making his transformation from human to a pure white giant rabbit beast.

Naomi staff burst into flames, she held it in front of her and Rick sabers grew out of his arms, glowing bright blades. "What's with these people?" Rick asks.

"That woman is Acacia-" Chopper began but was cut off as Doctorine placed her hand in front of his mouth.

"No one you should concern yourself with, just defeat them and leave this island." Dr. Kureha said.

"No reason to be so cold, Doctorine." Acacia said. "Eliminating this girl is my last job then I can come home."

"Do as you please but rather you come back or not don't matter to me." Dr. Kureha said.

"Oh, it sounds like you miss me." Acacia tease fully knowing it was not the case. "Well I'll come back when..."

Her body turns into snow and reappear behind Naomi. "When this dumb heifer dies." She said.

Naomi turns behind her in shock. _'Devil Fruit!?' She thought. _Naomi then felt the middle of her stomach go cold; she was seeing a white circle form above her nable. "What is...?" She was cut short as a spear of ice impaled her off the ground going through where the circle was forming but from behind. The spear was heavy and causes her to fall on her side; even if she had the strength couldn't get up. Rick, Thomas, Aeon, Chopper, and Dr. Kureha stared in shock at the sudden attack.

Aeon rush over and launch a punch at Acacia. "You bitch!" He shouted but her head and body burst into snow, beginning to blow around him.

"Your parents should have taught you better than that, pirate or not is no reason to strike a woman." She said. The snowflakes began to sharpen themselves and grow five times larger than average, as they surrounded Aeon and Naomi. "Run him in, Rain Rain Fruit." She said the flakes were fired as they head toward Aeon and Naomi and when collide created a mixture of tainted red snow.

"Hey!" Thomas shouted about to rush over before being stop by Gordo who box the young man knocking him off his feet. "Over here and it'll be a lot stronger than that!" Gordo said raising his fist to strike.

Thomas rolled out of the way and on his feet nearly ducking from a strike from Akili. "Let's work together like Acacia said." Akili said and Gordo nodded in agreement as the two attacks the boy.

The snow cloud has cleared; Aeon has used his body as a shield for Naomi while he was covering her protecting her from Acacia attack. Several snowflakes were launch in him blood dripping a trail down his back, legs, and arms. Another trail of blood was forming from Naomi's wound creating nearly a pool under her as she now long fainted. "How cute a knight protecting his princess." Acacia mock standing behind Aeon, Aeon was on his knees looking back at her. "This is nothing, nothing at all." He said honestly. Aeon was about to stand but felt the pit of his stomach grow cold and numb as he look down and saw a white circle.

**Infamous Juniors Omake: Symbols and Powers**

Vanessa held the remote and stand beside the screen. "Today were focusing on symbols and powers." She click the button a picture of Thomas appear. "Thomas has eaten the Blade Blade Fruit." She click the button switching the picture to an example of it's use. "Thomas can wield ten blades and summon an unlimited amount of Blades. He can also summon an attribute but at random." She click another button to show Gordo use of his ability. "Gordo has eaten the Food Food Fruit, giving him the ability to turn almost anything to food and use the foods abilities and greatly enhance him in his body. But I don't understand how you went from fat to skinny." She ask Gordo who was beside her.

"I can turn fat into muscle and vice versa when I transform things into food, but it consume a lot of energy when doing so and staying in this beautiful form but its worth it." He said posing like a model.

"It's because your old." Thomas said calmly sipping his tea.

"Hey, no enemies on the ship!" Aeon shouted kicking Gordo over board.

"Oh, I forgot to do symbols." Vanessa said. "Too bad."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Beware the Ice Witch, Rain Rain Fruit activated**

Aeon was about to stand but felt the pit of his stomach go numb and cold, he saw a white circle. "It's fitting for the knight to die with his princess." Acacia said raising her hand; she then felt a burning grip from someone grabbing her wrist behind her. "I hate fighting woman but that doesn't mean I won't if provoked of course." Rick said.

Acacia gritted her teeth, snow swirling around Rick from under his feet. The attack caught him off guard losing his grip as she leap back. "How can you touch me little boy?" Acacia said.

"I had eaten the Saber Saber Fruit." Rick said, his sabers growing out of his arms. "My body can produce indestructible sabers that can pierce anything even logia type devil fruit users."

Acacia grin. "Oh goodness you're a dangerous boy with training you could be an admiral and yet you're a pirate." She teases. "Your captain must be a dangerous man."

"Dangerous not really, he always spares his victims and hasn't killed a single person in his life and honestly I don't think he ever thought about killing someone. We're always fighting marines or pirates but none died by his hands and he advises us to do the same even though there are some mishaps. As for me being a marine, my father would be so embarrass." Rick explains.

"Oh, your dad must be a dangerous man as well." Acacia said standing straight and one arm overhead.

"Aeon is you alright?" Rick looking at his crewmate struggling to stand. "Yeah, but how are we going to get Naomi to the castle?" Aeon ask.

"I'll take care of it?" Chopper said growing to his heavy point lifting Naomi bridal style. "This girl life isn't yet in danger; I and Doctorine should be able to handle this." He said.

"Let's go Chopper if you want to save that girl you need to be quicker than that." Dr. Kureha called sipping her liquor. Chopper nodded and carefully ran toward the castle with Dr. Kureha.

"What are you two, to think you can save her I'll kill her here and now!" Acacia body form into snow and darted pass Rick and Aeon a large sum of snow following behind. Acacia body form from her head and to her waist, snow surrounded her and almost the two doctors. "Where you think you're going don't think I want take you down with her!" Acacia called. Her arm form into snow snaking its way to strike Naomi, but was slash by Rick and reverted back to its form. Acacia stop in her tracks observing the trail of blood down her arm. "That kid."

"Oi, Dr. Kureha monster tanuki!" Rick said referring to Chopper.

"I'm a reindeer and I'm Chopper!" He shouted angrily.

"Get that spear out of Naomi and don't let her die on me!" Rick said.

"Alright, what did you expect us to do?" Chopper yells him and Doctorine rushing into the castle. "Oi, I can take care of the girl, I think you should help them out." Dr. Kureha said. "No, I have to note the students and I already plan on helping them." Chopper explains. "How are you going to do that?" asks. "I'm going to ask if I can join their crew." Chopper stated. Doctorine look at him before sighing. "Not this again."

Thomas had dodged an attack from Akili's claws, another attack coming into play from Gordo's end as he inhaled the bricks off the wall of the castle. A red aura form around the blocks as he devours them. "Food Food Fruit: Volcanic Jalapeno!" He called and releases a storm of fire. Thomas jump into the air and Gordo drag it behind him, Thomas levitated his ten swords in front of him and control them, to come together and spin rapidly like propellers blowing away the fire. "Burst into flames and die!" Akili called from behind and launch a kick at Thomas back. Thomas herald to the ground but continue to use his swords to blow away the fire and landing into the thick pile of snow. "Darn that woman if she didn't bring all that snow here he would have surely crash and died." Gordo cursed. "Then melt it, idiot!" Akili said from above heading to slam his claws in Thomas. Thomas was cover by the snow and was brushing it off him before having anytime to respond, he look in horror as Akili claws were about to bear in his skull but was saved by a kick from Aeon knocking Akili near the Drum Ropeway. "Hey get up you can handle these guys." Aeon said.

"Sorry but that once fat one is throwing me off." Thomas retorted. "He devours everything he can swallow."

"You don't have the time to talk." Gordo darted over attempting to launch a kick at Aeon but his leg was slash by Thomas causing him severe pain.

"Now you can't move that leg I cut through the muscle." Thomas said. "Aeon go take care of the monster."

"How can you say that he's helping Naomi." Aeon retorted referring to Chopper.

Thomas punches him in the head giving him a large lump. "No fool I mean the rabbit." Thomas retorted frustrated, Aeon nodded than rush over.

"Are you sure about that Akili may look weak but he's no push over." Gordo said kneeling on one foot hand over his injure leg.

"You're not tough yourself, about to keel over a little wound." Thomas argues.

"This is nothing." Gordo stood. "Now let me show what a real thrill is in murder."

Gordo and Thomas watch each other for a moment tension feeling the air before the two launches. Thomas swipe his swords at Gordo as he duck and dodge the attack knowing that if they touch him Thomas might set them off. Gordo was strong you see and even though couldn't move as fast even in this form he was barely keeping up with Thomas. Thomas is strong and was fast but compare to Gordo, Thomas strength in hand to hand was out of the question and he also knew full well that taking a direct hit from Gordo could leave him wide open and end his life, in a way Thomas was getting a real thrill as a friendly but sadistic grin grew on his face, to him it was a dance to see who survive. The two jump back parting from each other and Thomas took the chance launching one of his swords at him, briefly surprising Gordo as he held his arms up to block. "Blow to bits!" Thomas said and once the sword was near Gordo it exploded.

Aeon notices the explosion and apparently somehow Thomas and Gordo end up a great distance away. "They really are getting to it over there." Aeon look up and saw Akili leap over him. "Don't take your eyes off me." He said launching another punch. Aeon evaded the attack and appears behind Akili. He looks behind in dismay as Aeon's fist connected with his face knocking him to the ground, but landed on his feet. Akili look but there was no Aeon but several barrage of fist and kicks came from behind him casing the Lapahn to almost fall off the mountain as he slid to the edge but stop and turn to face Aeon. "Is that all you got and ya'll expect to kill us?" Aeon boasted. "Tell me do you believe this is in reality a suicide mission?"

"Shut up, brat! What was that speed just now!?" Akili ask painfully standing up though his body was becoming swollen.

"Oh, you mean Rush?" Aeon ask. "It's similar to the Marine's technique shave ours rival them and it was our Captain's original move before he taught it to us. This and a combination from Master Bepo martial arts can be a great fighting tactic, sadly I'm the slowest on the crew and Naomi and Vanessa can't do it. Also I have a high pain tolerance." Aeon brag with a grin.

Akili notice and it was true. Even after being impaled by Acacia snowflakes he was still moving around as if nothing of the sort happen. He even began pulling them out just the very moment while Akili had come up with a plan to overpower him. "So, I just got to be faster than?" Akili said. "LET'S DO IT!" He shouted and hops forward.

Acacia sent a wave of snow to Rick, the latter cutting through. The snow from under his feet came to life and began to wrap around him, but he easily tore through that with ease. He then rush over to Acacia to strike but his sabers collide with a shield of a large snowflake, Acacia then turn into snow and Rick leap back the shield blending in with the snow. Large snowflakes form above him circling him; Acacia body form back some feet in front of him. "Go!" She said white lasers shot out of the flakes Rick barely dodging them. "How is that even possible?" A snow ray shot at him as he raises his saber to cut it but it is freezing his arm before it melted from the saber radiance. Acacia snared as the snow storm was being summon and only blew around the two. "Sleet Trap!" She said. Sleet needles ran down on Rick, he began deflecting them as some struck his arms and went in his skin and others grew around his feet.

"What is this?" Rick said. The sleet cease but his feet were trap as if they were wedge between the earths itself. "I can't move." He struggle trying to pull his feet out of the sleet.

"Sleet Trap is attacks you dodge not deflect." Acacia said. "It's over."

Rick glared at her but felt a sharp chilling pain spread through his arms. "What my arms it's hard to move?"

"Like I said you dodge not deflect if any sleet is in your skin it'll spread or..." Acacia snap her fingers.

Sharp pain pierce through Rick's right arm, he look down and saw a large ice spear stuck through. Blood was dripping down his arm and spear shatter into pieces from the saber he summon to shatter the piece. "I'm not finish." Acacia said. A spear of ice impaled Ricks left arm letting out a cry from the sudden impact chilling ice to flesh. He summons a saber once again to shatter the ice, the pain was excoriating and the freezing feeling in his arms wasn't going away. "You can break the ice but it won't stop your arms from the severe frost bite on the inside. That's the ability of my Rain Rain Fruit; I can summon any form of precipitation and bend it to my will. It's consider the sister fruit of the Chilly Chilly fruit mainly because of the attributes of controlling ice and water. I can't freeze the water but wield it if any around and become the water itself just like snow and only certain precipitation in certain climates." She explains.

Rick began breathing heavily, the pain of the ice was getting to him and he assume that Acacia was manipulating the sleet in his body to travel further and deeper in his arms and chest as he began finding it hard to breath. "Why are you telling me this?" He question.

"I thought you should know what's happening on the inside, sense you're about to die and all." She said standing over him. His face clenched from the pain once again. "I was holding back on you because you're a lady, but it seems that isn't necessary considering what you're truly capable of." Rick said.

"What a gentleman but stop talking big..." She was cut off by her own shock of whats in front of her.

Rick body grew a crimson aura sabers shot out of his arms, legs, back and torso, the ice around his feet broke and he launch a kick at Acacia the latter barely dodging and rose her arms up to block but had her wrist cut. She slid back and was now in a defensive stance, Rick stood sabers retreating back inside his body. "You were sent here to eliminate us but this is all the power you have?" Rick asks. "Tell me my dear do you believe this is a suicide mission?"

Acacia stared still at a daze from the power that had just flow out of the boy. _'Impossible no way he's this strong and he was the __vice-captain__. Just what kind of man their captain is?'_

Rick held his arms out sabers growing around them and burning brightly. "Alright this gone on long enough, let's begin." He said and Rush toward her.

**Infamous Juniors Omake: Power & Symbols**

_Acacia stood in Drum castle beside a large monitor and turn it on with the remote, on screen was a battle of Akili and Aeon. "Akili fruit is the Rabbit Rabbit fruit: Laphn model found right here in Drum Island .With this give him the speed and strength of the Laphns but ten times stronger." She explain and then click the button to her match with Rick. "This is the Rain Rain fruit as I said gives me control over all precipitation. It's a logia type and is consider the sister fruit. Mainly because I only can summon weather that agrees with that climate and only manipulate what I can summon. My body can only become snow or water by the precipitation I summon but other than that I'm vulnerable." She smile._

"_Oi, don't tell people your weakness." Akili whisper pointing to the door, where Pandaman has stuck his head in before running away._

"_What!" Acacia shouted eye popping out._


	6. Chapter 6

**Opening Theme: **_Chance_

**Chapter 6: Infamous Dilemma**

Vanessa sat there on the top deck, dress in her snow attire. She had a checker board in front of her making the next move against her opponent. "Queen me." She smiles.

"Ah, man this is the twenty time in a row. I can't believe I'm losing or at least losing twenty times straight." James grips his hair in distress. It's been an hour senses his release from his cell and by Vanessa grace and boredom she decides to let him and him only free. James looks through his fingers noticing Vanessa packing up the checker pieces. "Wait, wait one more game please." He begs on all fours and head down. _'This pirate different from her other crew she shows mer__cy. This is my twentieth time begging to beat her at a game to set the others free after all.'_

"Okay." Vanessa said laying the pieces out. "One more time." James snickers silently as he manages to swipe the keys from her and pull out a pistol from his back pocket.

Below deck and in the brig Allen and Davis sat on opposite sides of their prison. It was dark, a salty smell fill the air barrels of gunpowder was lineup against the wall with an assortment of tools near a workshop where a sign hung at an entrance saying _'This is my workshop mind stay out or I'll kill slice you up and feed you to our captain. He won't know the difference. Sincerely Aeon PS: That includes you specificity Naomi.' _Allen sigh he read that sign several time and it still wasn't humorous. He look over to his captain who dosed off lying on the floor on his back and gut out like an over turn beach whale. _'James are you okay up __there__.'_ He thought which was interrupted by gun fire.

Anya brave through the snow blowing against her as she walk on the hill which lead to the Drum Ropeway. She made haste determine to find this woman called her mother, the woman who supposedly died two years ago. Anya's emotion range from joy of her mother's revival, anger toward her parents betrayal, happiness of finally being back together and curiosity as well as sadness of why she did this. Dalton wasn't far behind he was several feet away from his daughter far enough to give her space and far enough to give him time to think on how to explain things.

Aeon was knocking onto the ground by Akili who had lifted him up and swung him down. Aeon had a trail of blood running down his forehead, his clothes were torn and mix with dirt and the snow. He spat out blood then sat halfway up finding it odd that his arm couldn't move. Aeon look at his right arm turning a whitish cover ice freezing over it beginning at the elbow and up the shoulder.

"High pain tolerance my tail!" Akili landed creating a mini crater. " There's no way you can't feel Acacia's ice the very feeling itself makes you want to tear off your arm to rid yourself of the chill."

Aeon move his leg and notice that the ice freezes around his knee and up his leg. Aeon snared at this and was annoy he hate when he's in these kind of situation, it made him worry just how badly beaten and worn his body was. "Congenital Insensitivity, you can't feel pain and thus no tolerance. You never felt pain in your life." Akili stood over him raising his paw the nails twinkling in the little sunlight that began to shown. "I'll show you what pain is like; I'll tear your head off." Akili swung but his hit was block in Aeon hand was Naomi's weapon. "Huh?" Akili said. The staff burst into flames and set Akili arm on fire causing him to fall back and he began to roar, roll, and cry in pain. Aeon use the staff to melt the ice away from his wounds, he stood as he swung the staff overhead casing the heated radiance to melt any form of small ice launch in his body then held it beside him. "That stupid girl dropping this leaving it everywhere after I spent my time and effort making this thing."

Akili has finally blown the fire out a large burnt wound on his paw. "You lil..." Akili started but was cut off by the burning staff that was pointed at him. "I can't feel so this can't hurt me the flames." Aeon smirk.

Aeon heard a loud scream and look in front of him to only have Thomas collide on top of him the two slid in the snow Thomas's swords flipping through the air stabbing the ground when land. Thomas sat halfway up groggy and rubs the back of his head. "Ow, thanks for catching me Aeon." Thomas smirks. Aeon stood grabbing him by the collar of his clothing. "Catch, you ran right into me like some flying sac of crap!" Aeon shouted.

"Oi!" Gordo called. Akili tried to stand struggling slightly but Gordo came to his aid helping him up. "Are you alright?" Gordo ask.

"Yeah!" Akili said. Akili study Gordo for a moment in disbelief at the man's once handsome appearance to an utterly hideous one. The right side of his body was bloody and burnt marks decorated from his shoulder, arm, back and torso all being reveal as half of his clothing was burnt off along with half of his hair. Akili and Gordo eyes met for a moment and all he could do was laugh. "Where's your vanity now?" Akili howl.

"Shut up! I'm still more handsome then you!" Gordo argue.

"Handsome, you look like a homosexual coming back from a war and you clearly lost!" Akili continued to laugh.

"Shut your face!" Gordo said.

"Compare to you I'm a vicious but cute bunny." Akili smirk.

Thomas stood up dusting himself off of the snow that covers him. "Really your bomb?" Aeon said. "Yeah, I set it off at close range and it seem to have done some heavier damage on his outer appearance but doesn't seem to have slow him down." Thomas explains.

"What do we do?" Aeon ask.

Aeon and Thomas dodge in opposite directions from another one of Akili's swipe as he began to charge to Aeon. Thomas raises all ten of his swords swiping and blocking the attacks from Gordo. Gordo inhale then exhale flames using his ability earlier to transform bricks to hot jalapenos. Several fire balls flew Thomas dodging all of the flame gracefully, one of them hit Aeon's back slowing him down as he stumble forward into a strong clawing of Akili's paws as they strike him across his face and abdominal. Thomas use rush and was in front of Akili slicing him with his swords knocking him back.

"Aeon!" Thomas called.

"Beat them senseless!" Aeon said.

The two uses rush and charge forward several slices and fire throwing were flying at both Akili and Gordo who struggle to invade the attacks. Gordo swallow one of the flames turning it to a hot brown liquid coffee. He drank it body turning red and was now full of energy. "Here I come!" He said charging for the first blur he saw. Thomas blocks his kick with his swords. "Aeon!" Thomas smirks. "Burn alive!" Aeon said who appear in front of Akili. Aeon broke the staff in half another one of its many functions as he began to twirl them several fire flames shot out burning Akili. Thomas jump back with great haste, Gordo raising an eyebrow to this but notice five swords hovering around him. The swords then shot forward following a large explosion. Moisture and smoke feel the air; Aeon and Thomas were catching their breath from the sudden assault.

"Man I hope those guys aren't dead. Alejandro would be so whiny about it." Aeon said.

"He's not here so at the moment his opinion doesn't matter." Thomas spoke. "Anyway we should try and see if Rick about done."

Through the cloud of dark smoke a figure has fallen landing between Thomas and Aeon. The figure's clothes were torn revealing his muscular body blood running down his torso and right arm several bite marks and left arm cover in a thick jagged layer of ice. Thomas and Aeon were stunned for the figure was Rick who sat up painfully bleeding several sabers coming out of his arm destroying the jagged layer of ice.

"Rick what happen!" Aeon said.

Rick jump up pushing the two down the three fell and dodge a giant snowflake flying diagonally at them. "Oh, you did well for me to bring this out." The three stood weapons and sabers out a large shadow in the smoke slither it's way to them. "Still trying to fight you pirates don't quit." The smoke began to clear revealing what appears to be a large snake like creature. The creature was made out of a pure white and clear snow and ice. It had a wide, long, and scaly snake like body large ice spears and snowflakes wedge in it. It had a Japanese dragon like head, horns sticking five feet out, fangs dripping blood from throwing Rick over by his right arm. Eyes rolling around like marbles till it lock on the trio, a crown on its head and six giant snowflakes hovering over it Acacia sitting casually on one. "But you know what no matter how you calculate it I can't believe that girl kill Captain Yasopp. From a crew like this your bounty doesn't match your skills." The creature was fully expose, smoke clearing Rick, Thomas and Aeon grip their weapons. "Now let's wrap this arc up with the final act." Acacia smiled tautly.

**Infamous Juniors Omake: Two Weeks**

Aeon kick the snow cover pebble. "Man it's been like two weeks how long are we going to be here." Akili Lapahn form lie down next to him and let out a yawn. "Enjoy from what I here you guys are getting less time in this story."

Aeon look at him shock. "What really!"

"I've heard about it to you guys won't be in the next arc after this one is up." Acacia said leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, King 789 mentions something about that I think." Rick said.

"Yep." Gordo said.

"New cast members are coming in the next arc, so we won't be seen till later." Thomas said both him and Gordo sipping tea.

"No but this is my...our story how can he-" Aeon began.

"Everyone in places." The director shouted. Everyone rush in including Aeon. "I'm so talking to my agent!" Aeon said.

"Action! Infamous Dilemma Take 1!" The director shouted. "Please Review."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Confrontation part 1**

It was at least two hours more or less sense Naomi surgery began from her being impaled by Acacia. The damage that was received penetrated her stomach but not her spinal cord which would have made the surgery even more difficult. They had to melt the ice spear before removing it but unfortunately after that she had already gain frost bite and the large gash that was received froze the area and they had to try and melt the ice before further operating on her. With two of the most profound doctor minds Chopper, Kureha and the other student doctors and a miraculous miracle the surgery was a success. Naomi was now stable and thirty minutes afterword began to wake up but was still in no condition to travel at the moment, obviously. Her vision was blur but began to clear, the tubes and bags that were connect to her on their stand provide the medication needed to numb some of the remaining aftermath of the surgery. A monitor was also there for her heart beat and both male and female nurse at least five three female and two males were either seated near her or standing and smile as she woke up. "Naomi." One male said. "Miss Naomi." A female nurse said. "You must not move so much." Another female said and the nurses began crowding around her.

Naomi began to sit up on her bed with some of the nurses help. She lay her hand on his abdominal and felt the many bandages and other material use for the wound such as staples the same for her back. "I'm alive." She said stunned. She been in life risking situations being a pirate and all but her wounds were never severe to the point of emergency surgery.

"You all crowded around her and simply telling her what she already knows isn't going to do any good." Dr. Kureha said standing near a window looking out at Acacia vs. The boys. "You need to hold the little wretch down and force her to sleep." She said taking a swig of her liquor.

"That's harsh." A male nurse said receiving a glare which silence and intimidated all of them.

Dr. Kureha turns from them and look back at the fight. "Girl, your friends are going to die." Naomi gasps silently. "No they won't their strong they just holding back to not cause to much damage to the castle and the residents here."

"They're going to need that strength to beat Acacia and besides the castle gates are wreck along with the wall. The next thing that'll be hit, try to or not is the castle." Dr. Kureha explains drinking her drink. "A lot of things are happening today you pirates showing up, Acacia alive, a surgery and my retired little pirate reindeer is packing up and about to set sail with y'all rather you want him to or not." She drank again. "However it doesn't matter Acacia is going to kill them boys. Unlike y'all she's not fighting to survive she fighting to come back home." A moment of silence follow after that with Dr. Kureha drinking and Naomi letting the information to sink in and nurses grieving silently. "However it is as you said those boys are strong but I refuse to lose anything to you people." said.

Naomi had her head down but has risen when she heard the sound of a gun cock and look up to see Dr. Kureha pointing her gun she hidden at Naomi. "Dr. Kureha! Doctor!" The nurses said fearfully holding their hands up. "If Acacia goes that's one thing but I won't let you pirates take Chopper he provides the most berri profit that comes in this castle." Dr. Kureha said sipping her liquor.

Naomi blinks twice before responding. "This is what that's about!" She shouted with a face fault eyes stretching out of her head, from the shock of believing that the situation was more of an emotional reason. Even though she didn't have much strength she still had enough for a face fault.

The dragon roars the trio of pirate's weapons out defenses up. "Whats with this woman where this even come from?" Aeon question putting on two fire proof gloves two protect his now badly burn hands from the staff.

"This kind of cool and might be more fun than fighting any regular devil fruit user?" Thomas smile

"Still..." Aeon grumble.

The dragon Acacia called North Emperor look down at them. _'It's coming.' _Rick thought. "Move it!" He shouted.

Thomas and Aeon look up at the dragon's wide mouth a blue light charging in it. The blast shot out and the three rush to different sides, the blast hitting the ground creating a thick pillar of snow and ice. North Emperor then launch his tale at Aeon who raise his staff to defend but was whip in the abdominal sending him flying near the unconscious Akili and Gordo who were back in their original forms. He had fell on top of them and sat half way up. "Damn." He scratches his head. In front of him North Emperor was making a stab at him with his tale but was deflect by Thomas who held a slight thicker Jian blade in his hand by merging two of the individual blades and now had eight hovering around him. Acacia held out her hand a large shurikan snowflake form and is thrown at Thomas. Thomas leap forward swatting the blade in half which was a mistake two half of the snowflake was around him and regenerated trapping him. "Darn I should have known better." He grumbles. North Emperor opens its mouth and another snow and ice blast was forming. "Northern Rising." Acacia called. Thomas began falling back down losing his footing and couldn't control his swords. "Ah." He growl. Rick had rushed in front sharp sabers forming on his body an orange and blue light shining. "Akatsuki Rising." He said as he flip and many sabers extended and hack threw the dragons head torso and most of its serpent like body. "What!" Acacia said. Rick smirk and a flurry of snowflakes form around him clouding his vision further than it already was because of the snow storm. "Rain Trap!" Acacia called and several white circles from around Rick. Sabers extended once again from the white circle spots slicing at the snow and ice. Acacia yelp and the wrap around in front of Rick and form the ice witch. "Miss a spot." Acacia said who now had several cuts some deep, clothes torn almost revealing even more and hair strands sticking out. Rick felt a cold spot on his right shoulder noticing a circle. "Ah shi..." He was cut off by the sudden impale of his shoulder by the ice spear as he struck the earth.

"Vice!" Thomas yell removing the remain ice off his body that was left from the crash.

"One down." Acacia grin on her large snowflake. Snow and ice began to repair Northern Emperor which she hover over. "For you." She began but notice what seem to be pieces of red staff surrounding her. "Huh?" She question. "What is this?"

"Man that stupid girl." Aeon began. "What's the point of having a weapon if you're not going to use it properly I made the tools for her."

Acacia look around and found Aeon sitting on one knee with the other end if the weapon in his hand. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It's bad enough you leave junk everywhere man, dangerous or not you should still be having the tools just in case." Aeon stood up holding the other end of the staff which was different for what he added on to it was part of a gun trigger, Acacia raise her eyebrow about this and then realization struck her and she gasp. "As if I!" She was cut off by Aeon who pulls the trigger in a second the fire shot through the extended staff around Acacia and erupted engulfing the sky in smoke and fire.

"I could've done that." Thomas said.

"Did that get her?" Rick said who remove the spear from his shoulder and had wrapped the wound in his torn clothes from earlier to stop the blood flow.

The staff retracted connecting back to its original form, Aeon holding it by his side. "I'm not as strong as them but if it wasn't for Rick distracting you from my movements it wouldn't has been effective." The smoke and snow fall began to clear from the dragon. "Yeah you're very creative." Aeon heard her voice and notices a shadow over his, he turn around and was slice diagonally from his shoulder to his waist a deep cut from Acacia who held a large snowflake shurikan in her grasp. Blood shot out the wound, Aeon's eyes began to roll to the back of his head as blood flow from the wound. "Got dammit." He whisper hitting the ground lost conciseness.

"Aeon!" Thomas shouted and Rick stunned.

The smoke has clear blown away from Acacia calling forth the snow once again, the woman turning to them. "Over one hundred million berri the two of you should be doing better than this." She smiled.

Dr. Kureha had aim the gun at Naomi, the nurses and pirate hands in front and beginning to reconsider the decision to kill or further wound the patient. Naomi isn't new to these situations however with her weapon gone and body weak she knew she needed to talk her way out of this definitely if this mad witch doctor is serious. She then came up with a plan. "Wait a minute hold on." She said hands in front. "You said that guy brings a lot of profit to this place right? Well if he does leave and you do kill me then wouldn't all this material y'all use to patch me up go to waste? All this time and effort to heal a girl who can live and then you kill her right after that's a waste of money." Naomi laughs nervously. It was a stretch but she knew this lady wouldn't have a problem killing her.

Dr. Kureha threw the gun at Naomi landing in the young lady lap. The nurse was confused and shock. "Oi, be more careful." One of the male nurses said. "You shouldn't throw weapons around like that." One of the female nurses spoke up.

"Hey girl come with me I won't charge you if help me with something." Dr. Kureha said. She walks over to a corner throwing away her empty liquor bottle. She then went to the liquor case opening another bottle and lifted a bag of weapons off the floor and over her shoulder. "I am assuming Dalton and Anya will be here soon and I need some assistants to subdue them before they see Acacia."

Naomi looks at the witch doctor head tilted and a sweat drop. "You want to seduce them?"

"SUBDUE YOU IDIOT SUBDUE!" Dr. Kureha yells. "However I can see why you think I can, wanna know my secret of my youth?"

"No not at all." Naomi said plainly.

Naomi unhooks the tubes and stood holding the gun in her hand. The nurses were begging Dr. Kureha to let the young lady rest but she simply glare at them. She threw Naomi a winter coat to put on and they both rush out the back to not interfere in the battle. They had made it outside quickly running through the snow, Naomi had trip and fell becoming exhausted due to deal with her surgery it was amazing she had strength at all. She took a breather and tries to stand, she notice that she could see the fight with her friends against that woman and notice that she couldn't see Aeon but thought little of the matter. Dr. Kureha and Naomi proceeded to rush the Drum ropeway.

Anya and Dalton had arrived and were beginning to leave the ropeway cart which brings them up here. Anya less furious but still ignoring her father not talking to him all the way up here. Dalton was seating silently pondering on what the outcome could possibly be, the two left the cart and were heading toward the stairs. Anya had notice that Dr. Kureha and a red head girl who look to be exhausted and in some sort of discomfort had rush down and stood in front of the steps.

"Dr. Kureha." Anya smile which faded noticing the doctor's bag of weapons and the red head girl's gun. "What is going on?"

"I'm sorry Anya but I can't let you see your mother as of yet." Dr. Kureha said. Anya glared at the woman for she was the obstacle that blocks her confrontation with her mother.

**Infamous Juniors Special Omake: Has real meaning to it and to answer.**

One year ago in the research room in Marinford two marine captains were having a conversation. "What are you looking up." The man ask the latter going through the files. "Printing out new bounties for those Infamous brats."

"They at it again?" The fellow marine who was a captain ask. "Why are you doning this anyway."

"I was curious about them a lot of rookies are poping up this year. It seems like Alejandro isn't the only one who parents were wanted." The man said going through their files and showing his comrade.

"What those kids are related to these guys!" He gasps.

"Yeah can you believe we were probably last to know about this." The other captain said. "Naomi and that Thomas took me by surprise. Even their shipwright Aeon, he's the son of that woman who was with Whitebeard."

The other marine captain was still impress and shocked by this mouth agape and palms sweaty. "However compare to the other excluding Alejandro, Rick's father is by far the most frighting."

"Who is he related to?" The marine regaining himself.

A moment of silence pass between the two. "Have you heard of the man, whose devil fruit over powers seastone."

_**Please Review**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Opening Theme: Chance**

**Chapter 8: Confrontation pt 2**

Naomi and Dr. Kureha stood side by side in the way of Anya and Dalton. Anya was infuriated she love Dr. Kureha like a crazy old grandmother it pain her to see this happening. So close and not that far for she was ready to take on Dr. Kureha and that patient with her, Anya rationality that if she was strong enough to hold a gun she strong enough to fight. "Move outta the way!" Anya shouted.

"Isn't this going too far?" Dalton cautiously walks up to his daughter.

"Back off you and Dr. Kureha ain't goin to stop me?" Anya shouted to her father.

"You going to let her talk to you like that." Dr. Kureha said. "Man you gotten soft." Dr. Kureha reaches into her bags of weapons throwing a knife Anya who ran to the side dodging the knife. The doctor began to throw more knives and various other weapons stepping in front of Naomi, Anya was grazed by one knife at her ankle causing her to stop and grab her left ankle noticing the blood dripping out. Dalton react going into his bull form holding Dr. Kureha wrist, she began kicking him in the side causing him clench his teeth from the pain. "You have gotten weak and old too?" Dr. Kureha said. Anya stood and began running to Naomi who drop her guard gripping her stomach holding the gun at her side as the wound began to open. "Naomi shoots the girl! What in the world is the matter with you?!" Dr. Kureha yells.

"HELLO I GOT STAB!" Naomi argues.

Anya leaps over her as she made it to the staircase and proceeded through. "Stupid girl you could have at least shot her in the leg." Dr. Kureha sighs. Dalton let go returning into human form chasing after his daughter. "Idiot. You hurry up so I can take care of your wounds." Dr. Kureha said. _'Well if she ain't the worst doctor in the world? Who takes their patient on a crime spree!?' _Naomi thought.

Acacia stood licking the blood off her snow shurikan, what was left of Northern Emperor was laying on the ground near the unconscious Aeon. "What now fighting her like this is going to be difficult with Aeon lying there?" Rick said.

"What are you talking about? Want me to go over there and wake him up?" Thomas smirks. "He's probably a sleep getting beat up by girls is his thing with Naomi slapping him around all the time?"

"How can you be relaxed in this situation? Do you not get it and why are talking about your nakama that way? Messing with him when he's not even conscious." Rick chastises.

"Because he can't here me." Thomas smile.

"Exactly so he can't defend himself." Rick said.

Thomas gave this some thought before speaking. "Your right. His reactions are always so funny."

Rick had a sweat drop expression. "Th-that's not the point."

"Um hello!" Acacia charge over their slamming her shurikan on Rick saber attempting to decapitate Thomas. "Stop your idle chatter and get killed." Acacia push Rick back Thomas rush forward picking up Aeon. He had Aeon's right arm around his shoulder and grab the side of his pants. "Success." Thomas smiled. A large shadow stood over him a shadow of the headless Northern Emperor. "You're still awake? Wait a minute what am I talking to a lifeless object for?" What was remaining of Northern Emperor charge to tackle Thomas but miss as her ran to the castle.

"Get him Northern Emperor!" Acacia shouted as she was fending off Rick and his sabers. The headless dragon slither to Thomas making its way to him body whipping through the snow, Thomas look back impress by the serpents speed. It was faster than he thought and kept using its tail to swing at them, Thomas would normally long escape by now but with Aeon in his care he had to be more careful, Aeon might couldn't feel pain but it still took an effect on his body. "I'm going to have to use all ten blades. All well Rick should be find by himself I just hope it doesn't destroy the whole castle." Thomas turns around standing in front of the serpent that stops as well. His blades surround the serpent including the ones he merge also separated and began circling the creature. "Bon Voyage, get blown up and die." Thomas said taking this chance rush forward. The ten swords exploded melting the dragon and fracturing it in several pieces, the snow blown everywhere Rick and Acacia fight was interrupted as they leap to avoid the explosion. Smoke and snow mist was everywhere and within seconds began to clear, Acacia and Rick stood several feet in front of each other. "You all are impressive I take back what I said you people are well worth over 100 million berries. It took three people for me to take out Northern Emperor and one person defeat it. After defeat of Gordo and Akili your crew still had energy to burn that's a great achievement Gordo anyway sense he was once a vice admiral." Acacia held both large snowflake shurikan in her hand. "You're not too bad yourself and your tactics were well thought out. Using the snow to cloud our vision gave you and advantage and your stealth way of moving. Attack Naomi and Aeon so suddenly your one hit kill fighting is very dangerous on top of that you're a logia user." Rick evaluated growing a sharp arm length saber burning bright. "Don't feel old that you won't win my sabers are indestructible and can cut through logia and anything else."

Acacia was slightly tick from the old remark but ignore it. "At any rate talking big like that means nothing in the end I'm going to win unlike you I have a reason." Acacia explain gripping her weapons tighter blood on her hands. "What is your reason?" Rick said. _'To come home.' _Acacia thought but said. "None of your business!" Throwing one of the large shurikan, Rick merge his saber together deflecting the shurikan with ease. He soon learn it was a distraction the shurikan grew large enough to be a full body and glows snow white. "Freeze to death!" Acacia shouted a snow white laser shot out. Rick ran through holding his saber cutting through the laser, the force was heavy and cold his hands, hair, cheeks and torso began to cover in ice. "This is the power of ambition, hatred, love, despair, selfishness, and forgiveness. Can you handle it because unlike you I'm fight to come back to my daughter and husband." The laser grew stronger pushing Rick back, ice began to grow on his torso to his chest, the ice covering the tattoo of their jolly roger is number 2 on it's tongue on his right chest. _'Sorry Acacia, I don't know why or how killing us will bring you home but promise I won't kill you. I can't die or let the others die none of us can die yet. Alejandro will...be so whiny about it.' _"GO!" Rick shouted the saber shot through the laser slicing the snowflake shurikan. The laser had cease the shurikan was broken, Rick was in front of Acacia he now dull his saber to make it round like a baseball bat. Acacia leap to the side a white circle form on Rick's head. "DIE I WANT TO GO HOME!" She shouted. Rick swung his saber into her ribs knocking her into the tiny piece of the castle wall that was left before she summon the attack. Acacia is a complete and utter mess lying their on the ground unconscious, Rick is breathing heavily looking at the woman who was now unconscious but to him seem at peace. Anya, Dalton, Dr. Kureha and a slightly conscious Naomi who was riding on Dalton's back heard and saw everything. To Anya who was still trying comprehend what took place everything seem to be in slow motion but to her mothers defeat she register everything. "MOMMY!" Anya cried and fell to her knees.

**Infamous Juniors Omake: Respect**

Akili and Gordo lay their both peeping through one eye. "Is the fight over?" Akili ask.

"I think so." Gordo said. "Man that was long. I'm so weak, old and fat right now I can barely move."

"Me to." Akili sigh.

A large shadow stood over them the two looking up to see what is was. "A hiking bear." Gordo said.

"Yeah." Akili said.

The three look at each other for a moment. "You don't think he expect us to bow in this state?" Gordo question.

"Yeah." Akili replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Opening Theme: Chance**

**Chapter 9: Final Confrontation**

_Next Day_

Acacia lay in her dark room; she was being treated by Dr. Kureha and several nurses yesterday and was now recuperating. The curtains are close and the room was cold just how she wanted it. Little light was in the room but noise can be heard from outside the door, of nurses talking, laughing, or celebrating the fact that they were able to successfully heal all their patients. Acacia was shame and embarrassed for what she done and how she went about it, even if it was her mission she couldn't help but feel guilty. She sob silently she hated her heart now it's so human, before years ago it was cold as ice nothing could break her and she was always calm planning and thought things out clearly. Her duties were assassination, she was raise by it her family supported it and was their occupation. Everyone in her family was assassins for the government but she was an assassin for something else. There was a knock at the door Dr. Kureha coming in with a bottle of liquor walk over opening the curtains revealing the shining light blinding Acacia for a second. In her room were book shelves feel with medical books and some fashion magazines and health magazines to the right of her on the opposite wall were to beds being occupied by Akili and Gordo who were sleeping soundly. Dr. Kureha pulls out a chair from a small table near book shelves sitting by Acacia.

"Have you come to your senses child?" She said sipping her liquor.

"Yes." Acacia answer sitting half way up on the bed. "I'm not telling her anything I'll never tell her at least not now."

Dr. Kureha drank her liquor before speaking. "I don't care about that she'll make you tell her if she's curious, however you should apologize to the young ones out there. You know they were going easy on you, especially that Rick kid taking you out in that instant he could have done that from the start I assume." He drank her liquor again.

"Assume you make an ass out of yourself." Acacia smirk timidly.

"Instigate a losing battle gets yourself kill." Dr. Kureha responded.

"Yeah, those stupid brats." Acacia responded leaning against the wall behind her bed.

"Not them I'm talking about me. Don't be mad because I'm still in my prime and you getting old." Dr. Kureha smirks.

"Prime what?" Acacia said with a sweat drop. "And who you calling old?!"

They then heard a timid knock on the door which opens with Anya and four male and three female nurses behind her. Anya flips the light switch and chandelier hanging from the ceiling shining through the room and waking up Gordo and Akili. "Where these lights come from God, God is that you?" Gordo question shielding his eyes. "For you those are the flames of hell." Akili laugh. Gordo was about to raise his fist to punch them but cease Anya standing over them smiling. "Don't move around too much your still injure gravely." She said. Gordo and Akili blush as the two were embarrassed and arouse that this young woman approach them. "How sweet of you to say." Gordo said kissing her hand. "When I'm well why you don't let me take you out treat you like a woman." He kisses her hand again. Anya quickly removes her hand from his grip and began wiping it on her nurses outfit. A white long sleeve dress top, black dress pants, three inch heal shoes and a white over coat. "Sorry but I'm to good for you." She smiled leaving Gordo crestfallen, knowing this she felt guilty and found a solution. "But I know who is, oh nurse!" She called. Gordo now arouse and excited once again for his own anticipation close his eyes and waited for the next beauty. "Yes." He heard the voice and open his eyes that now stuck out in shock. A very ripped tan skin man in a blonde wavy wig wearing a pink nurse outfit and heels long eyelashes and red lips. "You want to talk to me, baby." He winked and bend over Gordo. "I'm all yours." He said.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO!" Gordo cried to being pinned down a kissy face coming to him.

Anya approaches Dr. Kureha. "Good morning."

"What not going to ask the secret to my youth?" Dr. Kureha smirks.

Anya replied with a similar smirk. "You don't ask the secret to my torture." She said walking to the door. "And beside I know you iron your wrinkles in the morning."

"Anya!" Acacia called. "I'm sorry. It was cruel and dirty thing I shouldn't have done. I know this is sudden but I have to tell you now because your here." Acacia began to tear up. "You might not want to be in the same room with me here my voice or see me, this is probably the only chance I have to speak to you to apologize for such a disgusting lie my death and..."

"I already knew you didn't die? Dr. Kureha told me." Anya was looking down as she turn to her daughter. Anya began to cry walking to her mother as the two hug. "I love you." Anya said.

"I love you too." Acacia responded the both of them tearfully.

The nurses look at the display weeping silently including Gordo and Akili. "I love you Akili!" Gordo said hugging him. "I love you too!" Akili said hugging him also both tearfully crying.

"I love the both of you!" The feminine male nurse weep embarrassing them.

"GO AWAY!" The two shouted.

Dr. Kureha smile shedding a single tear, about to drink her liquor but found it empty. Another one was held in front of her the wielder Dalton as she took the bottle. He had another bottle in his hand and the two cheers and drank.

Infamous Juniors along with Vanessa were recuperating in another room, whatever that had bring with was now lost meaning their snow attire was ruined but was replace by the nurse giving them a new wardrobe that better match their clothing when they were on the ship. "Oi, Naomi are you ready or what?" Aeon ask. "We need to go time to set sail."

"Just wait a minute I'm drawing a map of the island." She said sitting at a desk. Aeon walk over looking over her shoulder at the perfectly done map. "How you did this without exploring the island?" He asks.

"Well it's more the map of the route we took to get here. See it starts from where we left the ship-" Naomi was cut off as Aeon lifted her up and over his shoulder knocking the chair and table down in the progress. "What are you doing?" Naomi blush.

"You talk too much and beside I hate the cold and ready to go." He argues and soon the two began to argue.

Thomas, Rick, and Vanessa simply ignore the display and began to talk amongst each other. "Oh yeah Vanessa how you manage to find us?" Rick asks.

"I ask some of the people in town about you guys apparently everyone is mad at y'all for some reason. Something about attack the elderly for her secret of youth." Vanessa smile.

"So that's how it turns out?" Rick sighs.

"Hey what happen to the marines?" Thomas asks.

"Well." Vanessa began.

_**Flashback**_

_James shot the checker board several time until the bullets were out. "NO MORE CHECKERS!" He shouted. "My checker pieces! NOOO!" Vanessa cried holding the pieces in her hand. James then ran down to the brig unlocking the cell for Allen and Captain Davis._

"_What was that about?" Allen asks._

"_DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT LETS JUST GO!" James shouted grabbing Allen wrist. "C'MON CAPTAIN!" James yells._

"_Yes sir!" Captains Davis said and they escape off ship._

_**End Flashback**_

"Sorry I didn't stop them." Vanessa scratches her head shyly.

"Sounds like fun." Thomas laughs.

Naomi on top of Rick as she was grabbing his hair and pulling his right cheek. "AEON WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I'M STILL RECUPPIRATING FROM MY INJURIES ANYWAY!" She said as she now pinch his nipples causing his eyes to tear up.

"You alright if you have enough strength to fight me!" He said. Aeon grab the back of her head pulling her hair and on to the floor as he now sat on top of her. Aeon began tickling her wound causing her to howl in laughter. "See your just find." He said.

"Stop it stop that I had surgery!" She said in between laughs.

Their door flung open Chopper entering in his Heavy Point roaring. "SHUT UP THEIRS PAITENTS IN HERE SLEEPING!"

"AH WILD GORRILA!" Rick, Vanessa, and Thomas shouted in union making a shocked face fault. Rick shook his head and places his head in the palm of his hand. "That was weird."

"Whats wrong?" Thomas asks.

"Not use to that face fault stuff." Rick said.

"You'll get used to it." Thomas patted him on the back.

Chopper notice the three sitting on the bed. "Oh, it's only y'all." He then notice Naomi now sitting on top of Aeon still fighting. "What are y'all doing in here in front of people!?" He said a surprise face fault. The two look at him blankly before speaking. "Fighting." They answer.

"Oh." Chopper said. "Any way I have a sudden request for y'all?" Chopper said on his knees returning to his tanuki form bowing, Infamous now giving him their respect and attention. It wasn't everyday someone from the legendary infamous Strawhat pirate crew neither bows to you nor heard of. It was said that each member was animalistic, wild, horrid, cruel, and unusual, the unusual part referring to Chopper. Authority was not something they respected and life was trash including their own, it was conclusion that society who haven't met them came up with as a solution for their actions. For example risking everything for one nakama or more recently years ago the Pirate King and World Government war. "This is a bit much but I have to ask. May you please let me on your crew?"

"Yeah sure." They all said.

Chopper look up in disbelief before he wasn't sure if this was the crew for him and now he's defiantly on the fence. Even though Luffy and the others let him on he was pretty sure after their disband that was it no other crew would allow him on even if he wanted to, so he thought. "Wait, I didn't get to explain why?"

"Isn't it obvious you were once a Strawhat pirate and our captain is the son of your captain. We'll probably destine to meet him at some point." Rick answer. "Yeah and it'll be cool to have a pirate like you on board." Thomas smile similar to the Chersie cat. "I really want to meet Roronoa Zoro and Black Leg Sanji!"

Chopper smile faded and his head hung down again. "About Sanji..."

"Dr. Chopper?" Naomi said kneeling Chopper looking up. "Have you heard from my Mom? How is she doing?" Naomi asks. Chopper grin again a warm nostalgic feeling going through him. "She's find but haven't seen her lately Luffy said she was in good healthy though."

Naomi smile softly as she stood. "That's good. However she better stay out of my way the lot of them!" She shouted pumping her fist in the air. "That's right. Roronoa Zoro I'm gonna crush you!" Thomas said joining in.

"Oi, enough of the noise." Dr. Kureha said leaning in the doorway. "Doctrine I-" Chopper began but stop as his bag (similar to his old one but three times larger to better fit his size) was thrown at him. "Just go Chopper your a man now, ah you don't need to come to me for everything." Dr. Kureha said scratching her head. Chopper look at his master through teary eyes this goodbye was a lot more pleasant than before. He knew in a way it bother her his sudden departure but knew he'll come back just like last time. "Doctrine." Chopper cried leaping to hug her but receive a punch in the face resulting to him having a bloody nose facing the floor. "You're too old for that. Are you a perv old reindeer now trying to find the secret of my youth?!"

"Theirs nothing young about you?!" Chopper shouted.

"What!" Dr. Kureha said catching the reindeer in a headlock. "Sorry." Chopper struggle to say._._

_**Authors Note: Yay this arc over! Finally though took longer then I thought and would've been done sooner but I ha**__**d more stuff to do. I would be lying to u if I didn't say I rush the last two chapters. Anyway arc is over and soon to be mini arc then a long arc but please please please please please please PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. **__**(not to sound desperate)**_


	10. Chapter 10

King 789: Hey y'all it's been a minute how it goin. Please Review, oh I suggest y'all read the previous chapter before this one (Just Sayin)

Opening: New Ancient World-Uverworld

Chapter 20: Chopper Days

After the event with Acacia and her men Infamous Juniors including Chopper came to terms with their former enemy; however it was simply by chance for Team Infamous and Team Acacia to come to terms. Infamous Juniors was order by to stay for at least ten days for Naomi's recovery before setting sail and Acacia's men and her wounds were also being tended to over the time period which is how and why they came to terms. It's been a day sense then that Chopper has join Infamous, within one of the ten bedrooms of the ship Chopper has awaken. Chopper's room is bigger than the average size bedroom at least by one bedroom and half another room. His room has Charisma Loma Mahogany floors, twin size bed with white comforter with pink cherry blossom design bed and pillow sheets of the same pattern. Chopper also has an empty mahogany book case on the right of his bed with enough space for all his books he bring with the journey and on the left an black desk large enough for his medical supplies. It's now 7:00 am in the morning Chopper is up at his desk clearing enough space opening his log and is ready to write. However he didn't know what to right the day has just started for him and he only been with the crew for a day not knowing enough or experiencing enough with this crew. So Chopper sigh walking to the foot of his bed pushing aside the Alice blue curtains looking to the vast ocean seagulls calling and sun coming up. He gazes for several minutes before walking back to the desk resting his head in his hooves beginning to ponder. Chopper grin to himself the memories and faces of his nakama came to mind after so many years at least a little over a decade the Strawhats are coming back together or at least most of them… Sanji came to mind.

Chopper heard a knock at the door interrupting the dark memory to his satisfaction. "C-come in." He responded. Naomi opens the door the navigator in her pink tank top and black boxers and messy red hair in a ponytail. "Breakfast is ready." She announced before leaving.

Chopper follows Naomi to the kitchen on the Infamous Junior's ship, Bad Royalty. The kitchen is an Old World style consisting of stainless steel ovens, wooden counter top bar, a nine piece black gathering table set with matching chairs with vanilla cushions and different shades of gray tiles. Rick, Aeon, Thomas and Vanessa sat at the bar eating their breakfast which consist of three sausage patties and eggs on Thomas plate. Three waffles, grits and three sausage links on Rick's plate, four sausage patties, five pancakes, and eggs on Aeon's plate. Eggs and grits on Vanessa's and on Chopper's plate a little bit of everything except for waffles. The food was hot, ready and the smell fill the kitchen Chopper taking a big sniff. "All of this smells delicious." Chopper stated getting into his seat on at the bar.

The boys are in their pajamas, Thomas is wearing a brown t-shirt and black pjs pants with smiley faces, Rick is wearing a white muscle shirt and indigo pjs pants, and Aeon is shirtless but wore lime pajama pants.

Vanessa is the only one that is dress wearing, a tight yellow tank top, peach shell necklace, and tight blue jeans. Over the ten days at Drum Island she changes her hair from to large puff balls to shoulder length caramel curls. "Good morning Chopper." She smiles mouth full of grits.

"Oh, good mourning." Chopper responded.

"Oi, Chopper you should try Naomi's cooking she put meaning to the statement 'women belong in the kitchen.'" Aeon smiles. Naomi reaches her leg over the sink and counter to kick Aeon in the face then returning in her standing position. "Sexist bitch!" Naomi scolded as she began to prepare her plate.

"Do you really wonder why you get hit all the time?" Rick asks.

Aeon began to eat again ignoring Rick's rhetorical question. "If she wasn't such a good cook I'd get her back by now."

Chopper laugh silently the scene reminding him the days he was with his crew as he began to eat stuffing his mouth with a small bite of pancakes. "So good!" Chopper said. "Who taught you how to cook?" He asks.

"I did I read a lot of books about cooking as a child my mom really wanted me to be a good cook for some reason. She couldn't teach me but ask a few of the chef in the village we live in to teach me and I learn by them." Naomi explains picking up her plate sitting at the table.

Chopper knew the reason or believes he did as to why Nami probably wanted Naomi to learn how to cook, he just grins before continue to eat. Aeon place his dishes in the sink. "Alright time to work." Aeon said heading toward the door.

"You're going down to that greasy dungeon of yours for what?" Naomi asks.

"It's a surprise I-not-telling-you." He said waving his index finger to her before leaving.

"We'll see about that." Naomi said as she began to eat hastily.

"Why is he going down there?" Thomas asks putting his dishes in the sink.

"Probably to create a new weapon or room maybe." Rick said casually.

Thomas smiles the swordsman walking to Naomi placing his hand on her shoulders, the navigator looking up at him finishing half of her food. "Hey Naomi want to tag team and jump Aeon to find out what's he doing?" Thomas asks.

"Sure." Naomi answer.

"Hey, vice want to play?" Thomas smile mischievously.

Rick put the last of his links in his mouth placing his dishes in the sink. "Sure but we'll play on teams." Rick answer.

"Teams?" Thomas question.

"Yeah you, Vanessa, and Chopper V.S. Naomi, Aeon and I." Rick answer. "Your teams goal is to find out what Aeon is doing while our is to prevent your accomplishment."

Thomas thought before speaking it seems his fun little activity actually turns into a game after all. This is one of the many reasons why he like Rick next to their captain Ricks is probably the most competitive making him also the most fun to be around despite his serious and at time intimidating aura. "Okay deal." Thomas smile running to change his clothes. Rick soon follow suit but walk calmly up stairs with a mocking smirk on his face to change his clothes.

Chopper look at the doors both Rick and Thomas left out of with a confuse sweat drop. "So, um how did I get caught up in this let alone how this became a game?" Chopper asks.

Vanessa laughs. "It's alright Chopper this always happens with us it's more fun to play instead of mope, right?" She smiles. Naomi stood up throwing the remains of her scraps of food in the trash. "I'm about to get ready you two should do the same you know how Rick's games might be. I better go fill Aeon in." Naomi said heading out the kitchen, Vanessa through the remains of her food away dishes in sink before heading out of the kitchen. "Well come on let's get ready Chopper!"

"Yeah." Chopper respond still not getting the idea of all this, he quickly devour his food putting the dishes in the sink and then leaving the kitchen.

**Three hours later**

Rick, Naomi, Thomas, Vanessa, and Chopper stood over deck on the ship. The sun shine down, the sky is crystal clear, and temperature warm air moist. Naomi looks up at the clouds seeing no signs of any bad weather coming their way. Naomi wore a peach shirt collar cut wide enough to reveal her cleavage and left shoulder, she wore a black tank top under the shirt, black short shorts and her hair is now out of its ponytail. Rick wore a black polo shirt and jean shorts with an assortment of pockets and black/white stud belt. Thomas wore a white shirt with a blood red hand print, and khaki shorts. Chopper wore red shorts and white tank top with Dr. Hiluluk Jolly Roger on it. "Okay so we all know the ships lay out right?" Rick asks. Infamous nodded except for Chopper who disagrees. "No I'm new so you'll have to explain." Chopper said.

"Let's start with the basics the ship has a first, second, upper deck, and third floor level and below deck. We are on the upper deck of the ship and to go directly below deck to Aeon's Garage you must reach the back of the ship through the hidden floor passage. The figurehead of our ship is the starting points where we're by we leave here going through the upstairs of the bedroom. You can't enter below areas the dining and entertainment rooms also the ten bedrooms are off limits and once…"

"Yeah… yeah basically it's a race and we can't take any short cuts through the areas because each room has an extra closet which is used as an escape for emergencies if we happen to be weakening and corner. You can travel through these passages get to Aeon's Garage easily avoiding the traps." Thomas interrupted.

"Traps?" Chopper asks.

"Yeah, the below deck completely belongs to Aeon and no one can enter or exit with their lives easily. You'll need him to escort you that way, which is why Aeon created these channels to travel to his garage and later gone ahead to use them to travel around the ship." Naomi explains.

"Seriously isn't this too much for a game!" Chopper exclaims eyes bulging out of his head.

"Relax more than likely the settings for the traps are turning off sense Captain Davis, James, and Allen escape so easily." Vanessa said thinking back to the marines escape and the checker pieces demise. "R.I.P." She sighs sadly.

"Wait your depress." Chopper said shocked.

"Anyway anymore rules already?" Thomas question patients running thin, Rick look at the group in front of him coming up with a set of rules that can best fit their skills. He of course knew his crew skills very well but Chopper's is a mystery for now but assume for him to be pretty strong sense he is or was a Strawhat member so he has to be powerful. "Just don't die and the battle starts in 3-2-1." Rick smile.

A flame erupted around Vanessa, Chopper, and Thomas; Rick and Naomi ran ahead avoiding the flames she causes as they headed toward the back of the ship. "Good work." Rick smile. Naomi swung her staff in the air smiling as she made her getaway. "I know." She grins.

Thomas use rush and Chopper use jumping point grabbing Vanessa to dodge the fire blast both of them landing on the ledge of the ship. "I almost didn't see that coming if you didn't tap me Chopper." Thomas said. "Those two are so deviant Naomi leak oil from where ever she hid that staff then set it ablaze."

"This is a dangerous game do y'all really play like that?" Chopper said. The reindeer has experience a lot in his life definitely being with Luffy and going through the Grand Line. They all had good times and bad times playing pranks on each other is a good time but they never play this rough…well not damage…well not use fire and deviant traps like this. "C'mon let's go Chopper their already upstairs!" Thomas called. Chopper look up noticing Vanessa and Thomas are running toward the steps Chopper quickly catching up on all fours using his horn point.

Rick and Naomi are up the steps in the passage between the bedrooms five rooms on one side of the passage and five bedrooms on the other side. They stop at the end of the passage turning back facing Thomas, Vanessa, and Chopper who stood at the other end of the hall. "Hold it right there you?" Thomas shouted

Naomi broke her staff in half as it is one of its many functions blowing into one end of the staff she held turning the staff into a flamethrower as the flames surge through the passage. This is done by her blowing into the tip then pressing the fire and air dials in the staff her blowing into it giving further power. Vanessa stood in front of Thomas and Chopper and took a deep breath releasing a torrent of water evaporating the fire. Steam feels the passage clouding Team Choppers vision. "They got away running down the steps their scent is gone." Chopper said galloping through the steam with Vanessa and Thomas on for the ride. They exit from the passage going down the steps look below to see the hidden floor passage closing. Team Chopper landed standing around the hidden passage.

"Vanessa you ate a devil fruit?" Chopper asks.

"No, I'm a mermaid it's complicated but…it's a power I have." Vanessa said shyly feeling very uncomfortable about the situation. Chopper notice this but decided not to press the matter even though he is curious how she has legs and blows water. "C'mon you guys I ain't about to lose to the vice and Naomi." Thomas said opening the passage before jumping in the passage shutting the door behind him.

The below deck had a row of lamps hanging from the ceiling giving off a dim light but not all the lamps were on some of the light bulbs were busted. Several weapons lay on the floor cannon balls between the twelve cannons on each side of the bottom deck passage. The bottom deck is wide a long rectangular sign hang from the ceiling with a mechanic abstract design of gears, cord, metal arms and other parts spelling out Aeon's Garage. Gunpowder and oil smells fill the air and oil spills on the garage floor. Chopper observes the garage covering his nose returning to his average reindeer size beginning to feel woozy. "Ill it stinks down here it reminds me of Franky's headquarters on the 1,000 Sunny."

Thomas narrows his eyes observing the ship hunting down Rick and Naomi but couldn't find them. "Let's go slowly Aeon might have turned the sets back on for his traps."

"He did." Rick answer.

Team Chopper look down noticing one of the black oil spills is Rick and Naomi cover from almost head to toe in oil. Chopper ran over to help Naomi up going into strong point to help her up. "Thanks." She said staff in hand.

Thomas ran to Rick to help but Rick stood on his own using his knees for further support to stand straight up. "Apparently one of us steps on a trap causing the oil spills you see here to come from the floor boards." Rick explains.

"Oil spills did what?" Vanessa asks.

"The trap we step on leak the oil spills from the floor boards on purpose all throughout the garage causing us to slip and fall it's kind of embarrassing." Naomi said sniffing herself. "I smell horrible!" She exclaim.

"So are we still competing?" Thomas asks.

"Yeah, we still got to stop you and you have to get through this and us." Rick said trying to land a kick on Thomas. Thomas jump back laughing which quickly cease as he landed slipping and falling hitting his head on a cannon ball. "Ouch I hate this game now!" Thomas exclaim grabbing the back of his head.

"Step aside." Vanessa said walking in front of Thomas.

Rick look at her cautiously before running to Naomi. "Naomi comes here!" Rick ran to her only to slip and fall. Naomi pushes herself from Chopper only to fall as well. Chopper look back at Vanessa curious to what was Rick's sudden fuss about. "Mermaid Water Surprise!" Vanessa shouted. A massive wave of water shot out of the mermaid's mouth flooding Rick and Naomi the torrent of water surge through the passage. Water wash through the oil spills, cannon balls, cannons, and prison cell, Rick and Naomi were pushing all the way deeper into Aeon's Garage. "I got them and the oil too." Vanessa smile.

"Way to go Vanessa!" Thomas jump and hug her.

"Didn't they go further into the garage closer to Aeon?" Chopper pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Vanessa said crestfallen. Thomas held his head down in a brief depression before lifting his spirit. "Well at least you got rid of those oil traps but we still have to fight Rick and probably Naomi now."

"Are you sure these are all the traps?" Chopper asks observing the damp garage.

"Yeah, we say it's hard to get down here because it is when you're trying to not destroy things, even though it's still a challenge." Thomas explains. "Well c'mon."

Team Chopper ran through the passage taking a few steps before falling for another trap one of the crew step on the switch activating the trap as several small doors on the side of the ship began to open up. "What is this?" Chopper asks. A flash of red light shine from the holes blinding Team Chopper as they raise their arms to shield their eyes, Chopper felt a sharp pain cut into his shoulder and another dig into his stomach. Chopper tries to dodge the attacks going into his jump point finding it more difficult to see where he is going obviously. "Are you guys alright?!" Chopper asks eyes shut. The red light soon faded Chopper slowly began to open his eyes feeling the radiant energy fading away. Chopper look mouth agape Thomas and Vanessa are cut up receiving minor wounds on their arms and clothes rip in small places. Chopper notice that Thomas has his ten blades having two set of five blades rotating around like a propeller before they cease, Chopper took to note that the reason he did that is to deflect the small knives and ninja stars. "I get it the oil was used in hopes of slipping in to the switch which will set off the red lights and sharp weapons. It's simple, effective and dangerous." Chopper commented.

"You are pretty impressed by the fact we could have been murder if I not deflect majority of these weapons." Thomas bragged. "Anyway these traps are so basic they aren't that impressive." Thomas said accidentally stepping on another switch. The switch is activated a spring under Thomas feet shot up sending Thomas through the roof over the upper deck into the sky, Chopper and Vanessa observe this situation with a sweat drop. "Of course this would happen to him." Chopper sighs. "Anyway I thought the traps would've been defective?" Chopper question making reference to Thomas earlier statement, Vanessa observes the passage further to see they weren't far from a bright light shining in front of a structure. "Well I guess this isn't the case, c'mon Chopper we're not far ahead let Thomas catch up when he falls back down." Vanessa says running further into the passage Chopper following suit.

Team Chopper excluding Thomas ran further into the passage upon reaching the large emerald wood structure of a building of sorts, in which Rick and Naomi stood in front of. "I guess y'all are the only ones that made it?" Naomi smirk holding her staff out.

"Honestly how big is this ship?" Chopper questions. "It's amazing a building can fit below deck and your ship doesn't look that large from the outside."

"Well Aeon loves doing renovations and demolishes down here to make it look roomier. At any rate I'm over this talking now." Rick said orange sabers growing from his arms. "You will not…"

"Pass." Naomi finished.

Chopper smile going into his strong point arms out in a fighting position. "You should be kind to me and respect your elders by not letting me embarrass myself in defeating children like you." Chopper stated with a smirk getting into the swing of the game. The time spent with the Strawhats and over the years made him somewhat of a tough guy but not arrogant. He grown to be more mature and less scary but at times his cowardice or shyness would come out and get the best of him, although now he feels quit accustomed being with this crew.

"Let's play Naomi." Rick smirk running forward to the reindeer doctor.

Chopper began to get excited enjoying the battle between him and Rick which was about to wage if it wasn't for the opening of another trap. A switch Naomi has accidentally step on when dashing to Vanessa is activated. One door from both left and right side of the passage slide open revealing a rack of heavy chains unraveling themselves shooting toward Team Chopper and Team Rick. Within seconds the chain has wrapped around them squeezing every ounce of breath out of them. They all are trap and tied together back to back the chains cold and unforgivingly making their hold tighter on their captives but seem to stop upon instant of Aeon making his appearance coming out of the structure. Aeon is wearing forest green overall and boots stained in oil and blood his arms folded until he lifted off his welding mask revealing an annoy look on his face. "What are you all doing? This game is going a little too far just look at you." Aeon stated putting on a white mask over his nose and mouth.

Rick, Vanessa, and Naomi look at Aeon through watery eyes feeling drowsy and were slowly drifting into a deep sleep the girls going down first then Rick. _'What is this tear…no sleep gas?'_ Is Rick last thought before falling to sleep.

Aeon look at his sleeping nakama curious as to why Chopper was the only one not sleep. "I smelt this coming the moment we we're caught." Chopper smiles pulling out a needle from his pocket which was empty but drip a purple fluid. "It's a drug I conjure up in my lab which temporarily strengthen my immune system to with stand any germs and other unwanted intruders such as gas. I made it years ago and always have it on me." Chopper bragged proudly.

"I didn't really ask but that's cool." Aeon complimented. The chains around Infamous and Chopper loosen UN raveling and return back on their rack to the sides of the wall. "I'm not finish yet and didn't want them to see my new installment. When Naomi told me what was up I turn on the switches in hopes of y'all not coming all the way down here but turn off the more hostile ones if anything if I didn't know about this y'all would have to gone through My Collection." Aeon explain giving Chopper a hand helping him up. "Now then let's take these guys to their rooms before they wake up even though it might be hours from now." Aeon said and Chopper agrees.

With all that has happen today which was nothing much turn out to be quite entertaining to Chopper he never thought of truly joining another pirate crew and technically isn't a member of Infamous but have decided to fight with and for them not just because his captain's son is their captain. No hardly the case it was because this crew finally in a long while gave him something to write about in his log Chopper Days.

King 789: Yeah probably a corny ending for this chapta but please review…now…please…not desperate or anything


	11. Chapter 11

**Opening: Brand New Ancient-Uverworld**

**Chapter 21: Chopper Bonds**

_2:00 am_

Chopper is tossing and turning in his bed but it wasn't from a bad dream or the discomfort of the bed. The smell from being in Aeon's Garage yesterday morning lingers in his fur still. It wasn't a strong enough smell for his human friends complain about but strong enough to upset his sensitive nose. The doctor through the sheets from over him and went into his bathroom. Turning on the bright lights narrowing his eyes blocking some of the light, he step into the shower turning the water on hot and cover himself in shampoo. He later left out of the bathroom cover in a towel from the waist down. Dry now and wearing pink and white pajama bottom pants he lay down at the edge of his bed. "I can't sleep. The hot water felt so good and I finally got rid of that disgusting odor and I'm now wide awake." Chopper sighs sitting up trying to figure out solutions on how to get to sleep, coming up with one he decides to warm some milk. Chopper exits his room tip toeing through the dark halls trying not to wake his sleeping companions which would possibly hard sense the gentle rocking ship because of the waves were putting them to sleep.

He headed down the stairs noticing the kitchen door crack open and the light shining through the narrow opening. "C'mon Naomi take it off." Aeon said behind the door. Chopper left ear twitch upon hearing the suggestive request and slow ran if possible to the door pressing his ear and antler gently against the wooden door. "No, Aeon I don't want you to see my boobs now let it go." Naomi said walking to the door, Chopper gulp as he was about to run back upstairs but stop once hearing Naomi yelp and heard a thud against the wall. "Naomi, I'm not kidding gimme the shirt!" Aeon yells. "No!" Naomi responded. "Stop it!"

Chopper couldn't take any more of this he figure that he knew this crew well enough that they wouldn't do this to each other. His anger and outrage got the better of him as he heard the struggle through the door, Chopper burst into strong point busting through the door. "Aeon, what do you think you're doing to Naomi!" Chopper shouted a disgusted look upon his face. Chopper look at the scene in front of him outraged hoping that what he heard through the door was a misunderstanding but it wasn't. The scene in front of him is proof of that Naomi had her arms over her head press against the wall x-large white t-shirt being pull at her wrist by Aeon stripping her revealing Naomi's pink bra and panties, the bra having Infamous Juniors jolly roger print on it in black. The two look at him, Chopper for a moment before Aeon pulls the shirt off Naomi. Naomi rubs her wrist together as they still felt the binding grip Aeon had on them. "Ouch! Aeon you were hurting me." Naomi whimpers.

"So you should have given me my shirt back." Aeon stated as he was only in his pajama bottoms from the day before and remains shirtless. "You have one more time sneaking in my room stealing my stuff and best believed I will take care of you." Aeon stated stomping past Chopper. "Night Doc." Aeon said.

Chopper look back and forward between the two processing the situation now as he heard it by how it sound but receive the wrong way. "Uh, yeah good night."

Naomi stomped pass Chopper also arms folded to cover herself she then shot a sharp glare at Chopper causing the doctor the shiver, her eye piercing into to is. He gulp as Naomi walk to him the doctor gulping from the fear of what she was about to do and trying to hide the blush he was getting from observing her body. Naomi grabs Chopper by his antlers and whisper into his ear when she pulls him down to her level. "Remember this night and you'll die think about me like this and I'll chop off everything you hold dear." Naomi whisper deadly Chopper back off returning to his normal form a 5'0 reindeer as he back in to the fridge trembling in horror. "Yes ma'am." He whisper in a quiet breath watching every step Naomi took to the stairs in fear not in lust, closing the door when she left Chopper breath again. "What is wrong with those two they fight with each other just as bad Zoro and Sanji did." Chopper sigh reminiscing of his former nakama.

"They are always doing that as long it doesn't become fatal we just stay out the way." Rick said sitting at the dining table writing in the crew log. Chopper walk over sitting by Rick who was also in his pjs from the night before calmly writing and then closing the journal upon Chopper sitting near him. "Oh, sorry was there something I wasn't post to see?" Chopper asks.

"No, I'm just finish is all I was writing about the little time we spent in Drum Island and you." Rick said.

"Really I'm in there." Chopper said interested. "Maybe I should view it for grammar reasons." Chopper said jokingly reach for the book. Rick laugh. "Don't worry it's just about your arrival you're a newbie so there isn't much to write."

"Well if you want more I'm a very accomplish doctor treated and cured many illness I'm part of fiercely powerful pirate crew and they will call me their shining light throwing parties in my honor and we'll all go Banzai! Banzai!" Chopper said standing on the table excitedly getting caught up in his day dreaming. "Oi, get off the table." Rick said. Chopper didn't notice he was on the table at first and quickly return in his seat slightly embarrass. "Aren't too old to be acting like a fame hungry cabin boy." Rick tease.

"You better watch your mouth I'm older then you are brat and probably stronger don't forget we didn't finish our match earlier." Chopper tease back trying to impersonate a tough guy demeanor, Rick snickers at his D rank acting role. "I don't go around saying this lot but I probably would've lost. I couldn't beat the son of the pirate king and the prince of pirates to become captain I doubt I could take on a Strawhat alone." Rick explains.

"You and Alejandro competed to become captain?" Chopper asks.

"Yeah, we weren't originally pirates when we departed together we were just a group of travelers with dreams. It probably wasn't until after Alejandro defeat the Shichibukai Nico Ohara that we were label as pirates." Rick explains remembering the day they discover their wanted posters.

"Why is that how come the World Government view you as pirates for beating a Shichibukai with no proof of your piracy?" Chopper asks. He starting to believe that it probably had to do with the fact a Shichibukai let alone Nico Ohara a descendent of Nico Robin is defeated and they misunderstood Infamous for a threat against them.

"Well it could be for many reasons don't you know who our swordsman Thomas is? He was wanted before any of us a mass murderer of West Blue slaughter several pirates and marines earning a starter 30,000,000 berri I think." Rick stated.

Chopper is somewhat surprise but after hearing Thomas's rant about murder back in Drum Island he figures something was a little off about the swordsman. "How did you get him to change his ways?" Chopper asks.

"Alejandro did I'm not sure how but during their fight he reach Thomas and then save his life asking or begging him to come join us. Though back then it was hard to make the adjustment to live with a mass murderer. The government has a reason to suspect us either that or Doflamingo." Rick ponders on how they truly become wanted in the first place sense their heritage wasn't known until the New Ohara incident.

"Doflamingo! You guys seem to have a hard time on your way out to sea especially sense y'all were rookies at the time." Chopper said in an apologetic voice.

"Well after all that past there was only brief periods of smooth sailing…but enough of the past stuff. I'm pretty sure being with the pirate king is pretty exciting too." Rick said.

"Yeah it was we had lot of adventures, many good times and some tragic ones but if it wasn't for Luffy and the others we wouldn't have survive long probably. If any of us went missing I don't know how are circumstances would've have change we been separated before for a couple of years and it was kind of tough on us." Chopper said remembering the Sabaody Archipelago incident one of their few crushing defeats. "Still though that time apart help us to grow and it was only for a season maybe…maybe this time away from your captain is probably necessary for you development. I know on my crew we always depend on Luffy for everything we had to stop that so us being separated for the time being was…good like now." Chopper finish, he didn't plan on saying any of that stuff he said nor for it to come up as a topic. He was shy to look up at Rick for a moment but once did saw that Rick is staring off at the distant Chopper not sure whether or not Rick block him out or was listening.

Rick is staring off into the wall thinking about what Chopper just lecture to him. _'He's right when we first learn about Alejandro disappearance our first concern was what will happen to us. We weren't thinking about Alejandro's well-being so much as we were more concern about our own. He is our safety vest without him we wouldn't have made it so far into the Grandline. We were so close to a place called the New World and on that island are when he vanishes. We were stuck in the middle of know where without our captain or at the time we truly felt our secret weapon. We search frantically for weeks thinking of how we are going to survive without our captain we need and wanted him to fight with us so we can survive but we dare not say it. In the end it turns out we weren't searching for him because we misplaced our goofy, slow, high power weapon but because we simply missed Alejandro.' _Rick thought standing up from the table log in hand.

"Oh, Rick I'm sorry I shouldn't have said something personal like that I didn't mean to offend you just inspire you to keep looking." Chopper said getting out of his seat also walking with Rick the two about to exit the kitchen. "It's alright Chopper what you said make sense and it help realize something you didn't offend just help me see something I was trying to avoid and it did inspire me." Rick smiles. Chopper look at him trying to read and see if it was an honest one which it is. "Uh, good then." Chopper smiles back the pirate heading to their separate rooms.

_Afternoon_

"I'm bored." Naomi said. The sun is shining when the clouds aren't blocking it as they pass by Naomi, Thomas, and Aeon are lying in a in a y-style as they lay with the top of their heads touching each other. They are looking up at the clouds a cool breeze brushing pass them causing Naomi to shiver a little as she sat up. "I wish we had something to do anything?"

"Naomi, when do we get to the next island?" Aeon said.

"Probably in a while?" Naomi guesses as she lay back down.

"Come on out Infamous Juniors!" A voice shouted. Thomas, Naomi, and Aeon stood up seeing a large pirate ship beside them. The pirate ship is twice the size there is the figure head a stern white horse, the pirate ship pink and red color scheme, and the sails white. Several men stood on the ship but the most noticeable is a large man about 7'7ft tall, wide with muscle, wearing a pink captains coat, maroon on the inside, black boots, pants and gloves. His pink hair is comb back to his neck and even though dress flamboyant has a very hard and serious face. "Oh, only three of you well that's alright. Everyone steal everything from their ship and wipe out this crew!" The captain shouted. His men cheering and releasing a loud battle cry. "Ay, captain Sugarfoot!"

"Are they stupid what they going to do swim over here their close but not enough to swing over here." Thomas said.

"Well at any rate I'm going to get the cannons ready." Aeon said heading below deck.

Captain Sugarfoot stood on the edge of the ship raising his right fist back. "Here it comes." One of his men cheer.

"He's about to do something." Naomi said.

"Candy Freight Grip!" The man's arm transforms into a pink torrent of candy syrup which shot and stuck on the Infamous ship Bad Royalty.

"Oh great a devil fruit eater." Thomas said sucking his teeth.

Rick, Vanessa, and Chopper are sitting in the entertainment room of the ship. Chopper working on some of his medical materials sitting at the card table, Rick lying on the green couch against the window reading an epic novel and Vanessa painting the living room and its inhabitants or was about too. She is wearing a white painter's outfit attire and black hat the mermaid holding a paint tray in her left hand. It was peaceful and serene until they felt the ships sudden tug causing Rick to rollover, Vanessa to fall on her side along with her canvas and Chopper to fall out his chair. "What's going on?" Chopper exclaim.

The three ran out of the entertainment room on to the upper deck observing in surprise their ship being pulled by a mass of candy syrup from a man's arm. "Candy Candy Fruit." Chopper said surprise.

"Were under attack!" Rick exclaim. The vice-captain ran to Naomi and Thomas between the two their attention focus on Captain Sugarfoot. "Vice-captain, Aeon is below deck working on loading the cannons." Thomas said. "Good, get ready to fight." Rick responded.

The ship stopped Sugarfoot's ship Sweet tooth being the block the two being stuck together, the Sugarfoot pirate's jumping or swinging over to the Infamous ship Captain Sugarfoot remain on his. "Vanessa, tell Aeon to hold off on those cannons or else he'll blow us up also." Rick stated. Vanessa nodded making haste to a secret passage within the ship to Aeon's garage. Rick's red sabers came out of his arms, Naomi pull her staff out from under her outfit, and Thomas summon his swords as the Sugarfoot pirate's boarded the ship. "Everyone finish them off to make our captain proud!" One of the pirates shouted. "AY!" The crew exclaim.

Thomas found himself surround by five swordsmen each one making their assault he block their weapons one sword each and slice them defeating them in one cut with his other swords. Rick is also surrounded around by ten men with guns and swords. "Shoot him down!" A man said as the men began to fire. Rick use rush leaping over them his sabers extend further from each arm slicing one man each. Rick then spun around in a circle. "Diagonal Saber Farris Wheel!" Rick called.

Naomi is also surrounded by seven men with swords, one of the men ran to slice at her she side step out the way and swung her staff against the man's head knocking him down. "You wench!" A pirate shouted and the remaining six ran to Naomi. Naomi smile breaking the staff in half twirling them until they ignited and through them up. "Look no hands!" She shows her empty palms. The men stopped in confusion a sweatdrop behind their head. A swirl of flames fell from the sky landing on the men as they ran around frantic, screaming and jumping off the ship into the ocean. "Swirling Cherry Blossom Spring Field!" Naomi called. Rick and Thomas look up as a few flames came their way if not for Thomas using his ten blades as a fan blowing them out. "Be careful Naomi you could've burn this ship down!" Rick said. More pirates were attempting to get on the ship if it wasn't for Chopper in his horn point tackling them over board.

The remaining crew remains on Sweat tooth ship along with Captain Sugarfoot as each member made a gulping noise intimidated by Infamous Juniors strength. "Captain, I don't think we can beat them so easily we haven't even broken inside their ship." A crew member stated. The crew members that have fallen or thrown into the water such as Thomas and Rick's opponents were climbing back aboard sweet tooth. "Yeah, but we need more money to spend at Plaza Fiesta." Captain Sugarfoot reasons. "Everyone don't let them scare you if y'all want to go back to Plaza Fiesta we need all the money we can get!" Sugarfoot shouted.

"Plaza Fiesta?" Naomi questions. "Is that the next island, Plaza Fiesta?"

"Yeah, that island is the best it has everything you could ever want…if you have enough to pay that is." A Sugarfoot pirate stated with a smile remembering the fond event of shopping. "I can't wait to go back there." Another pirate crewman said. "Oh me too." Another spoke.

'_Plaza Fiesta Dad's island, no wonder they didn't steal there those mayors are on that island.' _Rick thought.

"You men need to stop conversing like woman." Captain Sugarfoot exclaim jumping aboard Bad Royalty. He stood in front of Rick and Thomas, Naomi on his right side and Chopper behind him going into Muscle point. Muscle point is a point Chopper develops while with the Strawhats, it's basically a super version of strong point the stature is the same but the muscle power and agility increase 100% and his body is nothing but big bulging muscle. The only downside is that staying or transforming in that form to mush after short intervals is severely damaging.

"I'll take care of you all myself." Captain Sugarfoot said. "Oi, captain is stepping in, how generous of him to earn the money back for us." The crewman stated along with various other cheers.

Infamous Junior readies their weapons and are in their battle stances. "Be careful Vice this guy ate some devil fruit which creates candy syrup." Thomas explains his ten blades levitating around him his hands out. "He's the reason we're still stuck together now." Naomi said. Aeon and Vanessa has return running out of the kitchen and to Naomi's side. "What took y'all so long?" Rick asks.

"I had to talk Aeon out of blowing us up." Vanessa explain somewhat annoy. "We haven't use the cannons in the while I was getting excited." Aeon said crestfallen.

"Enough of the small talk Candy Candy: Syrup Ocean." Sugarfoot said a torrent of pink candy syrup shot out of his back a large wave of syrup towers over the crew. "Flour Infamous his weakness is flour!" Chopper shouted.

"You stupid raccoon moose!" Sugarfoot shouted. He send the wave of syrup toward Chopper who leap over the massive wave of candy, landing on the ship post and then jumping off landing to Rick and Thomas side. "Flour is his weakness I know because I and my crew fought a man with this ability before."

The torrent of candy syrup surge to them, Thomas tries to cut through it while Rick and Chopper jump to opposite side. The syrup overwhelms Thomas consuming him entirely to his dismay. "Oh, no now I'm all sticky and sweet." Thomas smile finding an upside. The infamous swordsman quickly and joyfully began eating the syrup angering Captain Sugarfoot who launches him over to his men ship slamming Thomas over deck and the captain retracting his candy syrup arm. "Alright, Captain will take care of him!" A Sugarfoot pirate claims.

"Thomas!" Chopper exclaim.

"He will be find Chopper go get the flour!" Rick order. Chopper nodded running to the kitchen Sugarfoot launching a mass of candy syrup at Chopper who leap over it and tackle through the kitchen entrance. "Nice Chopper!" Rick commented.

"So, what I rot you to the core here and now Sweet Victory!" Sugarfoot exclaim raising both his fist standing in front of Rick. Sugarfoot's fists turn into pink candy syrup shooting them out at Rick who jumps back. Rick was in midair two inches off the about to be attack by candy if it wasn't for Aeon carrying Naomi as he rush in front of Rick and Naomi swirl her staff as one. Naomi's staff and Sugarfoot's syrup clash the captain won out the candy syrup partially engulfing Naomi as he push her into the sail post. "Lil girls can't stop me." He sneered.

"Mermaid Shockwave!" Vanessa shot a large torrent of water from her mouth. Sugarfoot created a wall of candy blocking the water then launching a candy fist at Vanessa sticking her to the wall of the ship. "Seawater?" Sugarfoot notice as his candy wall began to crumble and fall.

"Worthless getting distracted by a little moisture." Rick said running to Sugarfoot who had his back turn. Rick's saber around his forearms and hands extended burning red. Sugarfoot turn around slightly before. "Summer Sickles!" Rick said jabbing his duel sabers into Sugarfoot's side as they extended out his other side blood running down the open wounds. "Ah!" Sugarfoot yelped.

Chopper arrives from the kitchen his hooves cover in white flour. "I'm sorry everyone but once I've found it I grab it to hard an…" Chopper began to explain his mistake until Aeon interrupted him. "Chopper punch Sugarfoot!" He pointed.

Chopper look from Aeon to Sugarfoot and Rick's saber jab into the captain's side. Chopper nodded and ran with top speed holding his right hoof back, Rick yank his saber out of Sugarfoot's side causing the captain to fall over. "Ah, you…how did you?" Sugarfoot said on his knees looking up and receiving a powerful upper cut from Chopper knocking him into the lower deck of the Sweat tooth pirate ship resulting into the captain being unconscious, a few missing teeth and a fracture skull.


	12. Chapter 12

_Opening: Uverworld- Brand New Ancient_

_**Chapter 12: Marineford**_

On an island in the Grand Line the Marine Base Marineford is located and is by far the most powerful marine base out there. The Fleet Admiral, three admirals, and many other high ranking officers and their families stay here with everything they need, wanted, and more. It is and island of power and within this fortress of prestige there is a meeting taking place. The meeting is in a white large rectangle shape room with a view which leads to the balcony and if you stood upon it can see the whole island. The gold color curtains have been push to the side to view the glorious sunny day the raise shining perfectly into the room. The room is massive a blue floor with the Marine logo on it under the long white rectangle table big enough for fifty people. The side and legs of the table had a golden trim and design of the marine logo twenty four chairs on each side and one on each end. At the end of the table sat Admiral Michael a young twenty eight year old admiral. He's a man that stands tall and has an intimidating lure about him that strikes fear in his enemies and attracts his comrades. A firm believer in reasonable justice who is forward with his feeling but comically blushes when a woman compliments him. Michael is 6'5 with reddish brown skin with lean muscular built wearing a cream & black suit with a golden rose. There are two other figures at the table both being Shichibukai the warlords being summon as well as the five others which fail to show up. One of the Shichibukai is Doflamingo a man thought to be deceased with 380,000,000 berri for various things. Over the years his overall appearance remain youthful the only thing being crow's feet that show his aging. His short blond hair is now spiky and he wore the same shades. Doflamingo is shirtless only wearing the feathers of a pink flamingo including the animals head and legs around his shoulders. The pink flamingo he wore is from El Fiesta Loco Wilderness the odd spiral eye pattern being one of their traits and was said to spot anyone weakness. Doflamingo wore white pants and shoes. Another one of the present warlord is the youngest male in history to be a warlord. He is ten years old 5'3 tall, long spiky green hair, wore a white muscle shirt, torn long blue jeans and white and blue sneakers. He sat at the table with a smile golden mallet at his side. "My mallet matches the table." He said. Out of all the Shichibukai he was the only one to come to every single meeting only to see if his position was in trouble or not due to his past antics and sense he became a warlord a year ago after defeating a previous warlord.

"Well as always it's nice to have the scumbags of the sea to join us." Michael said looking at the two breaking the ice. "Usually Fleet Admiral will deal with meetings amongst such people but this one seems too good for such things and asks me to do it."

"Why did you call us here anyway? I only came because I'm on a conquest for some more employees." Doflamingo smiled.

"You're so old I guess you need more people to help you out or otherwise you'll just die and another spot will be open." The pirate kid smile.

Doflamingo raise his left hand and gesture his fingers causing the boy to slam his head on the table hard enough to leave a crack. The boy raises his head covering the bruise where blood went down. "Ouch! You ass who do you think you are? I'm just sayin it'll be cool if you would go away like Ohara then there be less competition." The kid said folding his arms in a smile.

Doflamingo lean back in his chair which matches the table arms folded. "Kids like you disgust me spoil rotten to the core aren't ya Wildchild. It's always gimme gimme more with you I might just go look for Ohara to piss you off." Doflamingo said sternly.

"What is that you senile old birdman you can't bring her back she's already been strip as warlord I'm now the youngest and only one on top I'm the most famous warlord!" Wildchild exclaim standing his chair.

Michael pointed his index finger at Wildchild which glow the admiral ready and willing to fire the laser. Wildchild look at Michael curious weather or not to try an attack the admiral to see if he can get away with and claim the reputation as _'the youngest warlord to defeat an admiral on his own' _it sound nice but decided against figuring that Doflamingo might chime in and mess everything up. Wildchild sat back in his chair arms folded as he pouted, Michael turn off his finger and held his hands together over the table. "Man, I thought I was going to have to kill a child...that I probably couldn't live with." Michael sigh as he truly had no intention on firing at the boy or at least killing him. "You however shouldn't talk about children behavior." Michael said looking at Doflamingo. "If I remember your son was called the West Blue Mass Murder Class Act Thomas."

"Yeah yeah kid does what he had to do." Doflamingo laugh. "Anyway what is it your little comment sort of piss me off I'm tempted to just leave if I wasn't interested on today's topic."

Michael scratch the top of his head wondering on how to start a meeting with only three people if the meeting hasn't already started itself. "As you know Ohara's absents leave us with six warlords..." Michael began.

"Freeze nobody move!" Wildchild shouted cutting off the Admiral.

Michael and Doflamingo look over at Wildchild who was playing with two action figures in marine uniform both holding a sword and were fighting each other. Kizaru look to the entrance of the door noticing the guard's disappearance and then back at Wildchild. _'When did he?'_ Michael thought putting the pieces together.

"Oi, what kind of toys are those?" Doflamingo ask. The warlord has already put the puzzle together and has gather respect and intrigued by this boy...even though it is only a little.

"Make sure you put them back when you're done?" Michael said. Wildchild turn from them playing with his action figures in the chair beside him ignoring the two grown-ups.

"Basically we need a new Shichibukai and decide to invite Rich Kid Rick into the ranks." Michael stated upon noticing Wildchild sudden stop in his playtime.

"Oh, the Infamous Juniors vice that's a nice choice but why them you truly don't think they'll take the job after what happen and their captain being gone?" Doflamingo ask with a grin he is glad today turn out to be interesting.

"Then they'll be pirates simple as that, Rick's skills are impressive and are in high regards his prowess in his abilities were view during the New Ohara incident and rumors as well as facts about him and Infamous are flying. In all honestly he's our second choice for we originally wanted to ask Alejandro but due to circumstances that might be impossible. The only reason we ask all of you warlords to be here to see if you agree or not." Michael explain.

"No f**kin way!" Wildchild shouted slamming his mallet on the table, standing on his chair again. Michael and Doflamingo slid back to avoid the table from falling on their leg as part they were on crack and fell the table now damage beyond repair. Michael point his index finger again at Wildchild directly at his forehead. "Relax, pirate child." Michael said sternly but lazily at once.

Wildchild look up at Kizaru with a look of bitter hatred the warlord biting his bottom lip hard enough to cause a trail of blood. Wildchild did this to not release his frustration and wrath on Michael for opening up such an option. If Rick joins the ranks that mean there will be someone in Wildchild's age range who could possibly over throw him. His fame will or could be gone in a flash with Rick around if he is good as they say that's what Wildchild thought, Wildchild stood straight in his chair looking down at Michael who still point his light at him Doflamingo observe all this with a grin. "Admiral Michael what do I have to do to keep this from happening?" Wildchild said in a respectful tone as it took all his energy to remain calm.

Michael turn off his finger and folded his arms looking up at the ceiling. "There's nothing you can do the only way for a pirate to not be worthy is to not receive the invitation, after receiving the invitation denies it or is killed." Michael stated eyes roll to Wildchild.

Wildchild look at Michael eyes wide and began to think to himself that there is still hope. Even if Rick rejects the offer he will make sure the government won't make contact with him or his crew again by killing them. If Rick is as strong as he is his fame will reach higher than Wildchilds and could possibly be stronger than him death is by far the best solution it is permanent and guarantee Wildchild name will be heard throughout the Grand Line and soon the world. This is what Wildchild though and was glad murder could be a solution to the problem which is Infamous Juniors. He jump off his chair and began running back to his ship exiting the meeting a smile on his face beginning to be optimistic upon Rick's death and his fame.

Doflamingo look at Wildchild run off and then Michael the admiral leaning back in his chair with a smile. "How devious of you." Doflamingo commented with a smile as he to begin to walk off with a smile as the meeting is adjourn.

_**Next Arc Plaza Fiesta**_

**Please Review please (sniffle)**

**YurKing note: This story is so old and should have been done but life and my own personal goal of becoming a professional manga artist is distracting me along with school I'll try and post up the chapters I already created after I edit them a little. Thanks for sticking with me till this point.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Opening: Brand New Ancient-Uverworld**

**Chapter 13: Passports**

Infamous successfully escape the Sugarfoot pirates. The damage that was done is minor mostly the back bottom of their ship was cover in candy syrup and the wall of Bad Royalty where Vanessa was peel off with Thomas help and still cover in candy. Chopper looks back noticing that the Sugarfoot's pirate ship Sweet Tooth is far off in the distance sitting in the same spot, Chopper ease off the wheel releasing a sigh of relief. "That was close but they weren't really that strong to begin with." Chopper said walking back down to the upper deck in his normal form. "Is everyone alright?" He asks.

Infamous stood around in a large jagged circle Naomi's arms folded pondering on the Plaza Fiesta reference, Aeon sitting, Thomas helping Vanessa with removing the syrup out her hair running seawater and shampoo through it he got from the bathroom and Rick sitting on the steps by where Chopper stood. "Yeah, those guy were weak surprisingly sense his devil fruit could have pose a threat in the right hands. He was more susceptible at having some power after shortly eating this fruit." Rick said.

"Amazing Rick you have very good analytical skills how you know he just eaten the fruit?" Chopper questions impress by the boys hypothesis.

"That was the Gauntlet pirates and their captain 'Armed Odium' 56,000,000 berri he's pretty well known but I can understand why you couldn't recognize him in his flashy get up." Rick answer.

"Hey, Rick what is this Plaza Fiesta they were talking about?" Thomas said. He took his hands out of Vanessa's hair the mermaid hair free of syrup and its curls as it is now wet, long, straight a little pass her shoulders, and caramel. "It sounds exciting we should go." Vanessa smile.

"You look cute that way." Aeon said casually noticing her new look.

"I heard the men said their lots to buy me really want to go. I need some new clothes, silver ware, hair products, and bath products and redecorate my whole room." Naomi smile dreamily looking up into the heavens.

"Uh, did you forget we're flat broke." Aeon said. Naomi pouted and bent down to Aeon. "How that happen!"

"Your stay in Drum Island for one the old doctor made us by grocery and then we through a party to celebrate your recovery and Acacia's return to her home." Rick answer.

"That was fun." Naomi smile. "Yeah." Thomas agrees. The Infamous crew except for Rick and Chopper remember the party in a fantasy like state smiles on their faces and Thomas and Vanessa dance together hand in hand swinging each other around. "Anyway…" Chopper said with a sweatdrop.

"It cost money to go there and if what Aeon said is true we don't have any money." Chopper finishes. The same members who were once joyous fell to their knees in despair.

"Well we could go still." Rick said hoping to cheer them up. The crew looks up with smiles on their face beaming brightly except for Aeon who stood seriously arms folded. "So what you want us to do pillage the island not like I have a problem blowing the place up." Aeon said.

"You don't have to I own the island." Rick answer.

All of Infamous stood and Chopper with shocked look on their faces. "EH YOU'RE LOADED!" They said in union. Naomi ran up to Rick grabbing his shoulders a desperate look on her face. "Which way Vice Rick… which?" Naomi asks.

Rick look at her with a sweatdrop and pity. "It's the way we're going straight apparently that little skirmish with the Gauntlet pirates lead us…" Rick was cut off by Naomi hugging him and thanking him constantly.

On the shores of Plaza Fiesta the waves wash up on the sandy shores. The sunlight beam down brightly and sea gulls sore through the air, within the island is a cave. The entrance of the cave has a young man sitting within. He's 6'11 a lean muscular built, wearing a grey thin armor plate, long tight black pants, and white shoes. A medium size sword is strap to his back shape like a crescent moon and he has short white hair in a ponytail stopping at his neck, a spiky bang covering his left eye, a patch of white hair on top of his head and a buzz cut on the sides as well as the back. He lean against the wall of the cave sighing. "This isn't the entrance into the plaza either I should have got back on my big long boat or whatever but I figure the entrance only a little bit further and further. All well I'm not turning back now I'll just have to step out this cave and keep going." The man said. He began to exit out of the cave standing the silence being interrupted by the ring of his den den mushi and he answer.

"Yo." He said.

"How is it going you mannish to get the job done?" The voice on the den den mushi asks the snail was grey with a black crescent moon shell. It smile wickedly a full teeth grin when the caller ask the question. "Did you slaughter them yet, Élan?"

"No, haven't seen them yet just got here myself actually." Élan responded. He looks out in to the ocean noticing the Infamous Junior pirate ship has dock nearby. "Pirates!" Élan exclaim.

"Huh, who are they?" The caller asks the snail full teeth grin turning into a full teeth frown.

Élan briefly look for the sail of the ship finding their jolly roger to be a smiley skull with its tongue sticking out and two hands with their fingers folded except for their index and pinky fingers sticking out. "It's the Infamous Juniors and if the rumors are true they should be hardcore, you know I heard they killed their ring leader." Élan said for he was one to believe the rumor considering the Juniors infamous reputation.

"Oh, then stay away from them we don't need unnecessary battles unfortunately and no need for you getting killed off." The caller orders. "You know it." Élan smile nervously hanging up the snail phone and the caller grinning at the end.

Infamous has exit the ship all the members walking to a chasm between the island leading up, Naomi has made a wardrobe change wearing a silky pink top covering her breast showing most of her cleavage conceal her stomach and back, she wore white short shorts and pink stilettos. Aeon made a change as well wearing a denim sleeveless jacket, blue short sleeve shirt, long khaki pants and laguna shoes. "No way I can't believe I have to walk up this hill in these shoes." Naomi look to Vanessa for a woman's support and notice the boys except for Chopper who was looking up is looking at her cleavage. "WHAT!" She blushes and the boys began looking elsewhere non-chalantly. Naomi glare at them and ran over to Chopper. "Hey can I ride your back up?" She asks with praying hands. "Sure." Chopper smile going in his strong point and lifted her up.

Infamous began walking up the chasm the windy breeze blowing through the passage way. Upon the crew emerging from the chasm they stand on a trail surround by a large green field. The grass evenly perfectly cut the solar light reflects off every strand of grass. The trail leads to a large gold building with one griffin statue on each side also golden. It has double doors with diamonds knobs, a golden frame and crimson stained glass mural. "Wow this must be the entrance building. I'm not even here and I want to steal the doors." Naomi said jumping off Chopper's back. "Oh yeah this is nice I wonder if I can cut a piece off and take it as a souvenir." Thomas said.

"Why not just take the door of its hinges?" Aeon asks.

"Step aside." Rick said somewhat annoy as he began to regret bringing them here already. "Let me enter like a normal human being before y'all mess it up." Rick grabs the double doors swinging them open. "I'm home." He announces.

Within the pass port building was beautiful white glossy tiles, aquarium on the chrome wall of the building about 100 gallons with several exotic looking corals and fish. Art pieces based off the concept of surrealism and cubism hung up on the wall about less than ten and several white chairs with sapphire cushioning were on the walls by the entrance where the aquarium wasn't. At the front desk the receptionist sat their reading a romance novel until she heard Rick's sudden announcement and look up. "Oh, master welcome home." She said. "I see you came to visit."

"Yeah, I need six pass port and all day free passes." Rick order.

The receptionist chuckles. "I see you're not one for small talk you remind me of my oldest son." She say begin the paper work.

"Oh, how many children you have?" Vanessa questions walking up to the desk.

"Two boys, the oldest thirteen and youngest seven the oldest reminds me of your friend here." She smiles. On the receptionist desk was perfect cleanest. Nothing was their beside a file of papers, computer, her romance novel, and a picture of her children which she showed to Vanessa. "Ah, their cute that older one looks like Rick." Vanessa points out. "Yes." The receptionist putting the picture back on her desk. "Unfortunately it's going to take a while you'll need to feel out these applications and all I have to do is approve them."

"It's that easy?" Vanessa asks taking an application from the receptionist.

"Yes, Rick owns the island so we'll pretty much let you pass these applications just help approve for the free passes along with the passport. We have to monitor who comes through here and who doesn't this is an exclusive island not many get in." The receptionist explains.

"Speaking of which how did those Sugarfoot pirates get in so easily?" Rick asks handing the other applications to Vanessa while she hand them out. It bother him for a while, Plaza Fiesta is an island which no pirates or other criminals are allow to enter and you need to also have a certain amount of money to enter meaning no BROKE people allow.

"Yeah, well your farther turn the island over to the three mayors. The island rules haven't change much except for the fact that pirates can now enter. It's been hectic every time a pirate crew enters the island for some reason the allure of value overwhelms them and they go wild and try to pillage Plaza Fiesta. Each time though the three mayors confront the groups and send them packing but this new lift of the rules is a burden on the citizens. At least the mayors do except responsibility and the last attack we had was a month ago with minimal damage." The receptionist explains with a sigh. "If it keeps up I'll have to move and find a new job and…"

"Here you go." Rick said interrupting handing his application.

"Oi, did you hear anything I said?" The receptionist said with a sweatdrop and comically annoy look excepting his filled application.

Rick sighs and shrugged his shoulders. "More or less you talk too much." He answers walking away but did hear what she had to offer. The receptionist sighs but smile as he definitely reminded her of her oldest son. However Rick heard every word she said and wasn't necessarily shocked the mayors went from managing the Plaza Fiesta to having complete control over it. To Rick this meant that his father officially sign him out of the will with Plaza Fiesta contradicting what the receptionist said bout him owning it. Still though it didn't bother Rick for he had no interest in dealing with the islands finances, production, management and other forms of labor. His father tried to get him into it but Rick simply like the idea of visiting the island and going whenever not being tied down, he has no regrets.

Approaching his companions who were busy feeling out the applications sitting in the chairs against the wall except for Thomas and Vanessa who sat on the floor, Rick sat in the chair next to Chopper who was in his strong point feeling out the papers for this point gave him thumbs. Rick lean back in his chair day dreaming and was curious to if his father and siblings miss him or not he kind of doubt it but the thought lingers. The reason for this is probably is the fact he is on the island he was supposed to inherit but now lost to his rebellious actions. During the start of the journey when it was just him, Alejandro and Naomi, his father dispatched one of his siblings and an employee to bring him back but Rick, Alejandro, and Naomi manage to escape.

"Rick." Naomi called. Rick day dream is broken as he saw his crew waiting for him near the double doors exiting the passport building and walk to them. "Y'all ready let's go." He said.

"Everyone enjoy your selves." The receptionist waved off.

"That's why we're here." Rick smiles and opens the doors to Plaza Fiesta.

The Gauntlet pirates stood in front of their unconscious captain while a few were tending to Captain Armed Odium wounds. The pirates held their guns and swords out at the enemy that stood in front. A man 5'9 in his late twenties, teal skin, and short blonde hair standing on his head and wore a pink suit with black shoes. "Don't tell me…he came all the way out here for what?" One of the pirates question tending their captain's wounds. "What is the meaning of this we even put our pirate pride aside and went through proper channels and rules so why are you here?" Another pirate who held his sword out asks.

"That's right why you are here Mayor Adamant!?" Another pirate says tending to their captain.

The teal skin mayor smile was very charismatic as well as his aura. He is beaming with confidence and his aura has no form of hatred or negativity and is very relax. "Why because every little bit helps." Mayor Adamant answer. He held his right hand out several transparent fragments form until they created a 6'2 rectangle. "Eradicate them men." Mayor Adamant order and several men rush out the glass.

**King789: **_Painfully slow chapter I know just bear with it for now it'll pick up completely in the next few chapters trust me. Also sorry it took a while just… gathering information._


	14. Chapter 14

**Opening: Brand New Ancient-Uverworld**

**Chapter 14: Let's All Go SHOPPING!**

Plaza Fiesta a famous shopping landmark a name many know around the world. A place where the rich splurge and poor risk their lives getting in just to look and smell the aroma of the fiesta. The streets are paved with golden bricks, the buildings are gratuitous and depending where you shop is design different. There are buildings even for people consider giant humans meaning not big as giants but bigger than the average person. These fulfill the needs just like they do for everybody else in the common height range. The plaza is filled with people laughing, talking, and figuring out what stores, restaurants or theme parks to hit up next. The aura of the people around is pleasant all most everyone were wealthily or appropriately dress however though temptation consume the people everywhere as there has been plenty incidents when people went flat broke including the rich for spending all their money at Plaza Fiesta. Infamous Juniors look in sheer bewilderment completely in a trance at their surroundings have never seen a place so glamorous. The place and even the people all seem so beautiful that it was intimidating and provocative. Plaza Fiesta is definitely a place that can be hard to leave and for those people there is a community set up on the island where they live and also some of those same people are workers on the island. The most noticeable place in Plaza Fiesta can be this massive pearl dome shape building sitting up on the highest hill in Plaza Fiesta not far from the shopping centers. The building is beautiful and caught Vanessa's eyes. "Wow what is that?"

"The palace where the three mayors reside, its call Pure Glamor and is made out of white pearls." Rick answers with pride of the palace.

"That's a bit conceded of them it's as if them sitting up their immediately makes them better than everyone here." Aeon grumbles in distain.

Rick simply chuckle. "It is but it's true they have the most money in Plaza Fiesta and definitely now sense they own the entire island."

"You seem really fond of them Rick. You speak as if you're in admiration." Chopper said.

"Hey, I thought you said you own the island?" Thomas asks. "No, the receptionist inform me that the mayors have taken the island over it's completely in their custody." Rick answer. Naomi gasp and pull out the free pass she had between her boobs. "Wait, so we can't use these bad boys?" She question in fear. "Wrong, they work as long as you have them they work for a full 24hr…" Rick turns to her but found her gone and is in confusion.

Vanessa points to the direction and store Naomi went into. The store is built as a young woman leaning back; arms bend halfway for support, legs up halfway bend at the knees and cross. The structure of the young woman had a built in denim jacket, white fedora hat, blue shorts, and red heels the name of the store is 'Hot-Blooded.' The thigh of the woman structure is where you enter and exit the store. "She just couldn't wait?" Rick sighs.

"So I guess that's the store we're going to first?" Chopper said with a sweatdrop.

"It looks cool." Thomas answer. "I bet their plenty pretty & handsome employees there." He smiles.

Rick turn back to his remaining party. "We'll take turns in heading to stores each of us wanted to go to but for now we're heading to Naomi. We need to stay together especially sense all these people are here…where is Aeon?" Rick question just noticing his absence after his speech.

"Over there." Thomas pointed to another store opposite direction of Hot-Blooded. The store Aeon went to was a store built like a marine ship with a Samurai coming out of it and is called 'Pain'.

"Great we been here for a couple minutes and already we're separated, beautiful." Rick sighs starting to give up on the idea of the party staying together. Thomas looking to the store Aeon has entered began heading that way as well and idea coming to his mind. "Sorry vice but there something that came to mind later!" Thomas said leaving before Rick even though of protesting.

"Well no reason for us to stay together now might as well take a look around." Rick saids walking off into the crowd. "The store Naomi went to looks kind of sexy I wonder if their clothes are hot." Vanessa grins and headed to Hot Blooded. Chopper stood there looking at the different directions his new crew has gone with a sweatdrop. _'Will these guys be able to find each other?'_ Chopper thought with a sweatdrop. "All well I guess I should at least stay close with Rick." Chopper suggested to himself sensing he really didn't want to be on his own. He tilts his head up taking a whiff of Rick's scent before he proceeded to follow.

Aeon has enters the store taking a look around. The store is two stories on the first floor from what Aeon see are a few customers observing some of the merchandise that was on tables behind glass or hanging up on rack behind glass. The store has wooden floors and walls and weapons that were valuable, rare and very expensive but all in all the Pain appear to be an average artillery store. "Well this store has a bunch of nice stuff. With the free pass I should be able to get anything I can carry." Aeon smile pulling the card out of his pocket, Thomas who had entered the store bump into Aeon. "Hey, don't just stand there get out of the way." The store clerk said a man who appears to be in his early thirties reading the paper.

"Thomas what are you doing here?" Aeon question curious as Thomas seem more interested in shopping in Hot Blooded than here.

"Remember I'm a swordsman you're not the only one who likes weapons especially sharp dreadful ones." Thomas answers licking his lips with a cat like smile.

Aeon and Thomas roam around the store looking at the variety of weapons they have here. Looking upon the table a coil black and gold 36 foot belt with buckles caught Aeon's eye. "What's this?" He question picking up with both hands the accessory which turn out to be a weapon. The belt is steel and is very heavy as Aeon took note from his analysis however he can tell the belt works like a whip but the buckles were actually holders with a purpose. "You should get that it looks pretty cool." Thomas suggested. "I'm not vain and you don't buy things on how they look but function." Aeon argue.

"You're getting all stiff and serious on me Aeon always when you go weapon shopping. I should've stay with Rick or Naomi." Thomas grumbles walking off observing a sword that was on a table behind glass. "Not the one." He sighs.

"Then why hang out with me here?" Aeon said. He made the decision that he might purchase the weapon belt if he could learn more of its functions from the clerk and sat it on the floor rolling it as he walked. "I got to get serious to your not the only one with a collection." Thomas said picking up a dull sword on the table swinging it for practice.

"Hey don't do that it's dangerous!" The clerk shouted warning him of his actions.

Thomas sat the sword down gently. "Sorry! Just a piece of junk." Thomas murmurs the last part under his breath. The clerk glares at him before returning to his paper. Thomas walk over to the man as a thought came to mind. "Hey, ossan I have a question for you." Thomas said.

The man slams his paper on the counter standing up from his stool eyes bulging and in horror. "OSSAN HOW OLD DO YOU THINK I AM?!"

"I'm just playing with you your just sitting here reading the paper and working in a place like this like some sort of old war vet." Thomas grins. The clerk sigh feeling somewhat relieve but also insulted and sat back down on the stool closing the paper. "Well what's up." The clerk said. "Now you sound like a young man." Thomas tease. "You're going to tell me what you want or what?" The clerk said annoys.

"Yes, do you have the seven swords of the deceased ninja pirates?" Thomas asks. "Ninja pirates?" Aeon asks walking up to the counter.

"Ninja pirates weren't actually pirates but ninjas that abandon their hometowns turning to the life of criminals interestingly on the seas. The seven swords of the deceased ninja pirates are seven well known famous swords that were master by powerful ninja pirates that coincidently came from the same hometown." The clerk answer valor in his voice as he spoke.

"I intend to collect these swords and absorb them." Thomas smiles the mention of the famous ninja pirates turn his blood to a boil of enthusiasm. "How can you do that?" Aeon questions. "With my Blade Blade Fruit if I summon just one of my blades I can place the sword under my control and use the techniques its previous master acquire without going through training." Thomas answer.

"You're a devil fruit user huh. Well no offense or nothing but I don't really like your kind hear users like your selves usually cause some sort of trouble. However to answer your question we have just one of the swords you're looking for upstairs so go on take a look and get the hell out of my store." The clerk spat rudely.

"What a grumpy old man must not be getting any thanks though." Thomas smile as he walks off heading toward the stairs at the back of the store. "Tch, whatever cheeky lil pirate." The clerk says in disgust. "So you know who we are?" Aeon ask.

"Hell yeah you're the Infamous Juniors who da hell don't know who you are. Now what is it that you want kid the Blooming Shenron?" The clerk said noticing the belt at Aeon's side. "Maybe but I don't really know how to use it." Aeon said looking down at the weapon.

"Simple it's like whipping a whip around you can use just like that if you're strong enough to wield it. The buckles their you place explosives into set off upon impact and get this no damage to the belt." The clerk said.

Aeon is now intrigue by this weapon as he found a new tool he can use to finish his project. The Blooming Shenron sound a lot like Naomi's weapon minus the fact it doesn't spit fire or come apart. "How much?"

"82,000 berri and with explosives as well as the entire kit of everything you need 102,000 berri." The clerk said smug a look of this kid ain't got that much.

Aeon nodded and pulls out the free pass from his pocket. "How much is it with this?" He grins. The clerk eye bulge out of his head in a comical shock at seeing the word free on the pass. No matter who you are it's very rare to acquire such a treasure for this island. "Wh-what you sneaky son of a-."

"So this little card does mean something I like it a lot. Guess I'll walk around and get some more stuff." Aeon grins at the clerk's response.

Thomas is now upstairs of the Pain Store. From what he saw there is also a clerk up here as well the man in his early fifties and more attentive with a very big and muscular physique. Eye balling the many people that were up here, the upstairs part of the store look more of a museum than a shopping store like the 1st floor. All the weapons hung up on the walls and hid behind glass with in the center of the room were seven security officers dress in Japanese samurai armor holding sub machine guns and katanas. "Those guys have to be hot." Thomas said.

One of the officers left their post nudging his gun at a man who was staring at an item for too long. The customer is spook and back off as he proceeded down the line. _'I understand now that I'm paying attention it appears that everyone here is line up and are observing the weapons in order and lingering to long can cause you to get kick out.' Thomas thought. _

Thomas walks into the line blending with the people and is happy to discover that the first artifact was the one he is looking for. "There you are the blade that repairs with blood…Zabuza Kubikiribocho!" Thomas and another boy said the name of the blade at the exact sametime. Thomas looks at the boy with the odd orange eyes and white hairstyle and they laugh with each other. "I guess we got a little excited." The white hair boy said extending his hand out. "I'm Élan and you?" Élan ask.

"Thomas." Thomas responded as the two shook than release. "So you're planning on buying this sword?" Thomas said returning his attention back to 1 of 7 rarest ninja pirate blades. "No way that blade worth more than I am?" Élan snicker.

"Really sucks for you but I plan on getting it." Thomas said with a smile.

"No way they're not selling this it's the islands collection item not for sale." Élan sigh in defeat. "Well I guess I'll just have to steal it." Thomas tease.

The guns cock and swords were drawn as armor was clang together. Thomas and Élan look behind each other as the Samurai Security pointed their weapons at them. "I was so kidding." Thomas gulps. Élan garb the handle of his sword 'Black Crescent'. _'Drawing their weapons like that over an obviously sarcastic comment?' Élan thought and laugh to himself. 'I'm strong but I don't even believe I can dodge a sub machine gun…it's like a fly in the mouth of a big ass dragon.'_

Élan felt a small gust of wind rush pass him. Thomas has used rush and his swords slice the seven samurai knocking them off their feet and losing whole of their weapons. The crowds of customers rush out in herds panic and scream running down stairs and surprisingly not knocking anything over on their way out. Aeon and other customers downstairs look as the panic people from the 2nd floor ran out the store in a panic. "What's going on?" Aeon said.

"Like I said devil fruit users always bring trouble no matter where they go it doesn't matter what side you're on." The clerk huffed. Aeon look back at the clerk listening to his words thinking about what he just said and began to suspect on whether what happen upstairs involve Thomas any. "Wonder what's going on up there?" A random customer asks. "Maybe security had to deal with some more troublemakers?" Another customer suggested. "Yeah, well Plaza Fiesta is an exciting place especially to those virgin to it. I guess someone just got a little excited." The customer smiles.

Aeon began to ponder whether or not he should go and take a look up but decided against it selfishly wanting to continue his shopping and hoping whatever the situation is Thomas is not involve or will survive.

Four samurai security ran to Thomas slicing their swords at him, the Infamous use his own four swords to block their attack each and another set of four to attack each of the samurai knocking them down. The other three held their sub-machine guns out at Thomas only to have their arms receive a deep gash by Élan sword resorting to them drop the guns and straps falling off. Élan than slice at two of the samurai and put his crescent moon blade around the thirds neck. "Mock Decapitation." Élan said. With his blade he pulls the man by the neck down slamming him on the ground. "If it wasn't for that helmet and armor your neck would have been hack clean off." Élan explains. A cry came from one of the four samurai security Thomas is fighting one of them being slam against the wall into a weapon behind glass breaking it releasing the weapon. The other three were hesitant to attack but soon did and Thomas counter by knocking each one of them into a weapon behind glass, the four samurai simply sat fatigue in their places. "So… strong." One commented. Élan look at the brief confrontation in admiration impress that Thomas manage to defeat the fully armed Samurai security and fortunately able to separate their guns from them, however Élan was more impress by Thomas's bravery than anything knowing alone he wouldn't have tried the same thing.

Two samurai security behind Élan charge for the attack Thomas saving him by rushing over there and with his blades knocking one into the cashier rendering the two unconscious and another in to Zabuza Kubikiribocho causing the sword to fall out of its glass prison. "Alright." Thomas smiles. He walks over to Zabuza Kubikiribocho which lay on top of the unconscious security, he grab one of his blades. The blade he held called the nine others he summons merging into one larger, thicker and longer Jien blade. Élan look on curious as to what Thomas was about to do. Thomas touches his Jien blade with the Zabuza Kubikiribocho and a flash of light occur flaring from the Zabuza Kubikiribocho and into the Jien blade and then faded. Thomas dispels his blade and smiles. "That's it. It's all yours." Thomas said heading down the steps. Élan walk to the Zabuza Kubikiribocho bent down and touch the blade. _'The Zabuza Kubikiribocho…what did that boy do to it?' _Élan thought.

Aeon is outside of Pain finish his shopping having all his supplies he bought including the Blooming Shenron in a large buggy shape like a Navy Fleet with a tarp covering his purchases. "Yo, that's a big buggy what you bought?" Thomas asks. Aeon looks at the swordsman. "Hey, what was going on upstairs?" Aeon questions.

"Nothing much just security overreacted to a comment I made and I and Élan had to fight them." Thomas explains.

"Who?" Aeon said beginning to push his buggy as he and Thomas proceeded to walk through the Plaza. "Some dude I met he's pretty cool he was still in the store when we left." Thomas explains.

Élan sat on the counter upstairs of Pain where his and Thomas battle with security took place. "Well now that is Infamous Juniors power not bad Rick join some pretty tough customers. Still though that boy Thomas saved me from those last two man even though my guard wasn't down. I wonder if they really could have killed their captain." Élan question wondering if he misheard the rumors. "Well doesn't concern men none so know reason to stress."

It was then Élan heard a murmuring from the samurai he left on the floor using the Mock Decapitation technique. He notices the man speaking into a den den mushi within his helmet. "Sir yes sir it was a boy who is very tall and with white hair we believe him to be Élan…" The samurai was interrupted. Élan use his sword to skillfully pull off the samurai mask revealing a shock look on his face and in the process destroy the den den mushi the snail laying their lifeless on the floor. "I spare you because of that helmet your head is now naked." Élan stated.

"Please don't kill me I'm…I'm sorry." The samurai stated with tears heart throbbing and in panic.

"No, because of you I have to act fast." Élan stated highly irritated. He placed his blade on the samurai's neck and hacked through it blood spewing and some pouring from his mouth. A pool of blood appear in seconds, the man's eyes roll to the back of his head and his body grown cold sense the cut was grave enough to nearly take his head clean off. Élan proceed down the steps and on to his next destination.

_**PLEASE REVIEW…PRETTY PLEASE**_


End file.
